Shattered Hearts
by eddog2323
Summary: Can 5 broken hearts come together to win against the darkest prophecy? Sailor Moon, Ranma 1/2, Tokyo Mew Mew, Winx Club, and W.I.T.C.H. Or is this the final end?
1. Chapter 1

**Shattered Hearts. A Mega Crossover.**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that are in this story.

**Chapter 1 Day of Heartbreak**

_**Heatherfield:**_

Written by eddog2323 and beta read by Chrissiemusa.

"Dam him!" Irma yelled.

Will was crying in her room.

Cornelia was holding the Heart of Kandrakar.

Matt had been killed.

Cornelia knew that Will was blaming herself they were sure that they could win and look what it got them in return. She knew that herself was as well. Cornelia saw him die in Will's arms and she couldn't blame her for wanting an out. She knew there was something else too. She had never seen Will so vicious before, the usually cool calm and collected leader never let rage get the better of her – until that day.

_**Flashback:**_

They were fighting another evil ruler that was trying to take over Kandrakar temple in the middle of Infinity. What the girls didn't know was that they were fighting a clone but Matt saw the real villain charging a dark death spell and aiming at Will. Matt took it instead and fell into Will's arms. What happened next scared Cornelia. She had no clue how powerful the heart of Kandrakar was. Will's eyes burned with rage and she attacked him so fast that he could even react. Cornelia still shuddered at the sound bones snapping. When they returned to Earth Will drop the heart and ran. The Girls followed after her only to find out that she had locked herself in her room.

_**End Flashback:**_

Cornelia had to come to realized that Will was a good choice for leader. It was her strength in the Radio that convinced her to fight.

The following day at school Cornelia tried to give back the Heart to Will but she refused every time.

Sliver Dragon:

"Will take back the heart already," Cornelia ordered.

"No! I can't take it. I'm not Strong. I felt the Darkness," Will said. "I don't want to become like Nerissa. I wanted more. That's why I dropped it. I just don't trust myself. I used it to killed someone. Please just kept it away."

The Girls didn't know how to respond to Will's words.

Cornelia had this random thought, which was a very deep question:

Does having more power mean less choices?

_**Meanwhile in the Realm of Rebirth:**_

Rei just watched as Usagi left. Mamoru had dumped Usagi.

Ami Mizuno, Makoto Kino, Minako Aino, Setsuna Meioh, Michiru Kaioh, Haruka Tenoh, and Hotaru Tomoe all had battle auras. Setsuna had a different reason. Setsuna is Sailor Pluto the only survivor of the Moon Kingdom. And she watches the Timegates. Recently they have been acting weird. She was losing her power and her power need the gates and the gates need her. If something isn't done she could die. She knew that Mamoru would eventually break up with Usagi. She saw it in the time stream before the gates went crazy. Still she remembered the prophecy that she had heard over 1000 years ago. She caught Hotaru's eyes that showed her what she needed to do. Fate had forced her and the scouts weren't even ready.

"It's time to reveal the Dark Prophecy of the Moon Kingdom," Setsuna said.

Hotaru gasped. She mouthed "Are you sure?"

Setsuna just nodded. She felt seven pairs of eyes turned to focus on her.

"I would delay this if I could, you are not ready, but fate left me no choice in the matter. I am expecting you all to faint after this. This is the Dark Prophecy which is why Saturn Joined the Moon Kingdom. Only the Kingdoms of Pluto and Saturn had the knowledge of this prophecy. This prophecy just doesn't affect our realm but a lot of other reals too. Here it is the DARK PROPHECY."

"Two Tokyo's will burn in dark flames,

A center of chaos will clam,

A land known for it's beauty.

Will be known for fallen wings from now on.

Dark sky turns even darker,

Hearts will shatter,

As love ones die,

As worlds fall one by one,

And as the sky becomes even darker,

Then the darkest cave.

One hope remains,

A hero who is all three.

Only time will tell,

If she is for Vengeance,

Or for Salvation.

As Panic grows,

With suffering,

A red haired hero,

Will bring light back,

Giving birth to,

The Most Powerful fairy ever,

With the birth,

Comes the Sun,

Peace will Claim the four worlds as one.

Setsuna looked around greatly surprised be the fact that Usagi hadn't fainted. Neither had Ami or Matoko. Still their faces were as white as a ghost. Hotaru just shook her head. She could tell Usagi was shaking. That is usually a sign for Lost memory overload. Usagi put her hands on her head.

"I remember that day," Usagi said. "I just remember the Saturn, Earth, Moon, and Mars war."

"I do too," Ami said.

"Same here," Rei said as she recovered from a faint. "One day we were fighting each other in a battle and the next day were we at a ball to finalized the peace and the creation of the Moon Kingdom and friendship with Earth."

"Scary prophecy, right? But that isn't the full prophecy. There is a real that has the full prophecy but it's locked in her memory and unknown to her."

_**Meanwhile in an alternative Tokyo a sad event happens.**_

Ichigo Momomiya watches in horror as Masaya Aoyama takes a death curse to save Ichigo.

Mint Aizawa saw her in a new light. She had no clue on how strong their powers were. And the Cat was out of the bag. Pudding Fong and Lettuce Midorikawa were shaking at their friends ferocity.

"That's is why you don't hurt a heart of a Cat," Zakuro Fujiwara said.

Ryou Shirogane yelled, "Shit!"

"What is it? Keiichiro," Akasaka asked.

"Ichigo hit level 2, no 3, 4; it can't be! This is bad! Level 7!" Ryou yelled.

"Level 7?" Keiichiro asked. "You can't be serious!"

"Level 7," Ryou said.

"Mew Zakuro come in," Keiichiro said.

"We have a problem," Zakuro said. "It's Ichigo she's not moving."

"Just as I thought," Ryou said. "Did anything die?"

"Blue Knight," Mint said.

"You half to turn her to a cat to save her mind. Her power is still climbing. If she hit's level 8 the cat soul will take over," Ryou said.

Cafe Mew Mew: Zakuro brought in Ichigo in Cat form.

"Luckily I just closed the cafe," Ryou said. "Downstairs now."

Hidden room:

"This was always a weak flaw," Ryou said. "We never did take into account on how much someone to adapt to the DNA. Ichigo is a special case just like you four. Ichigo has set off a reaction in all of you."

"Don't tell me that we're going to turn into our power animals," Mint said.

"Yes," Ryou said. "The good thing is you can't lose your power."

"Just like that dream I had before I got the Mew Aqua from the bird," Mint said.

"Tell us if you want to," Ryou said.

"It was a blue sky. I was up in a tree. A dark shadow knocked me off. I freaked out as my arms turned into wings. And the sky became dark. Not a single star was there."

"I had a dream almost like that," Zakuro said. "I was a Wolf howling at the moon as it vanished."

"Look who's awake," Pudding said as Ichigo tilted her head.

"Ichigo I need your help. See if you can turn back by kissing someone."

Pudding laughed as Ichigo kissed her.

"It failed," Mint said.

"Ichigo clam down and think about your human form," Ryou said.

They all watch as a bright light surrounded Ichigo.

Meanwhile in Nerima in a different world, the day was ending and it was going to be know by the name of The Sunset of Reckoning!

Ranma saw Akane run from school. It was after a Rainstorm. Ranma hadn't had time to change back yet. So she secretly followed Akane. What she saw felt like her heart been stabbed. She took a picture and ran.

Ranma waited until Akane came home.

"I have made my mind, call everyone," Ranma said.

Two hours later everyone one was sitting in the Dojo.

Soun, and Genma looked happy, Cologne was indifferent.

"I can't marry any of you because you have no Fucking honor!"

Ukyo, Nabiki, Shampoo, Cologne, Genma, Soun, Happossia, Nodoka, Akane, Kodachi, Ryoga, Takewaki and Mousse were taken by shock.

"OH MY!" Kasumi said.

"Ranma..." Akane started to yell.

"Quite slut," Ranma interrupted.

"How dare you!" Ryoga yelled.

"Have you're fiancee protect you, Akane?" Ranma asked.

Nabiki flinched at Ranma's cold words.

"You have no proof," Akane said.

"Here is how honor-less she is," Ranma said as she reached into her pocket, and pulled out a picture.

"OH MY!" Shouted everyone as they saw a picture of Akane naked with Ryoga.

"I'm not cooking for you anymore," Kasumi said.

"Now you will marry me," Ukyo said.

"Ukyo you are a little better but no one is better than Genma."

Ukyo gasped. "But but but..."

"Kodachi and Takewaki I hate you for trying to kill my brother and Kodachi He hates you for trying to kill me. He has sworn never to have a girlfriend from china or Nerima."

Ukyo fell down crying.

"You are coming with us!" Cologne yelled.

"If I can knock you out cold as Shampoo as a witness you will leave me be."

"You're on," Cologne said, "but you have to wear this leather."

"Fine," Ranma said.

_**Magical Dimension, Magix - Alfea:**_

Bloom was crying. Stella knew it was bad. Bloom hadn't even bothered to de-transform from Believix mode. All she heard was this sentence repeated over and over:

"I'm a failure. I failed him."

Just then Stella's phone rang. It was Brandon.

"Is Bloom okay?" Brandon asked.

"No," Stella said.

"Come to Red Fountain ASAP."

Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Roxy, and Layla all transformed into the Believix forms and flew off. Although they felt bad about leaving Bloom behind they knew they needed to go.

I hope it's not the DARK PROPHECY," Faragonda said as she turned from her office window and faced Headwitch Griffin's widened eyes

"You can't mean _it_?" Griffin asked shocked.

"Yes, the one that even the Witches fear," Faragonda said.

"For all that's peaceful now I hope that you are very wrong," Griffin said.

"For the fate of everything I hope that I'm wrong too," Faragonda said. "But I think it's going to come true."

"There is one thing that bothers me," Griffin said.

"I know it too," Faragonda said.

'Four Enchantix earn the right way,

One by a loss of freedom,

Will give Life to the guardian of Life Fire.

The Dragon will defeat the Dark Dragon,

with weaken powers.

A realm will reawaken when a prison falls.

Six guardian fairies will restore Earth.

A huge win comes with no powers.

And with the dragons love gone,

he returns.'

"Strange how that part is what the Winx Club did already," Griffin said. "It's Bloom isn't it? The Love gone came true."

"Deadus, is coming," Faragonda said.

"The Winx don't have their full power," Griffin said.

"Yes the most almost impossible transformation the Ultimix!"

"Can they do it?" Griffin asked.

"If they can't then it's been nice knowing you."

_**Red Fountain:**_

"Bad News," Timmy said.

"What is it?" Flora asked.

"When you go back to Alfea Make your strongest cup of Calming Tea you can for Bloom."

"Why?" Stella asked.

"You see Bloom is special because she holds the FULL power of the Dragon's Flame," Timmy began. "She can go back in time. Sky is dead but at the same time he isn't not.

"Timmy you don't make any sense," Musa sighed. "What do you mean Sky is dead but not dead."

"Sky has to be gone so she can complete her challenge. If she's willingly in her heart time can't stop her. And if the Magic Police tries to arrest her she will become a bringer of darkness. You need to ask Faragonda about the DARK PROPHECY."

_**Back at Alfea:**_

"You know that Bloom has a forbidden Power," Faragonda said.

"It figures since she is the second 2000 year dragon flame user," Griffin said.

"This is bad," Faragonda said. "The dark prophecy will come true."

"Tell us the Dark Prophecy," Stella said, making the headmistress turn to face them.

"Where's Flora?" Faragonda asked.

"She's giving Bloom some calming tea."

"Tomorrow I will tell it, right now I think you should be with Bloom," Faragonda said.

"Okay," Roxy agreed. "We'll come and see you tomorrow." And with that the girls left the room, closing the door behind them.

Faragonda shakes her head. 'I hope they are strong enough to past their hardest test.'

_**To be continued:**_

Can Will regain faith in herself? Can the Tokyo Mews handle having animal forms? Can the Scouts figure out the rest of the Dark Prophecy? Can Ranma win? Can the Winx handle the Truth about the Dragon's Flame? Will Bloom bring the Prophecy to the truth? Can the Winx Club fight and help heartbroken Bloom? Find out in Chapter 2 of Shatter Hearts, The friendly fight.


	2. Chapter 2 friendly fight

**Shattered Hearts. A Mega Crossover.**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that are in this story.

**Chapter 2 - The Friendly Fight!**

_**Nerima:**_

Ranma stood ready to fight Cologne.

Cologne was feeling uneasy about this. She had a feeling that Ranma was hiding something.

"Ready?" Ranma asked.

"Yes," Cologne replied.

"Begin!" Shampoo yelled.

_**Magical Dimension:**_

Bloom was angry at herself.

"This is bad," Stella said.

"We have to fight her if she tries it," Musa said.

"That prophecy scared me," Tecna said as she remembered the meeting with Faragonda that morning.

_Flashback:_

"This is bad girls," Faragonda said as the six girls of the Winx walked into her office with the absence of even a smile. "Timmy told us about Bloom," Tecna began making the Headmistress nod her head. "That's good, but I'm afraid that this prophecy leads us to the real end."

"Then tell us," Musa sighed. "Please Mrs F we need to know what's going on."

"I will tell you all Musa, but I need you to promise me that you can fight Bloom. You have to hold her off long enough for me to find the spell that can stop her."

"Okay," Roxy agreed, the others looking to her with widened eyes. "What? I don't like it either but what other choice do we have?"

"Girls the **DARK PROPHECY **says:

Two Tokyo's will burn in dark flames.

A centre of chaos will clam,

A land known for its beauty.

Will be known for fallen wings from now on.

Dark sky turns even darker,

Hearts will shatter,

As love ones die,

As worlds fall one by one,

And as the sky becomes even darker then the darkest cave.

One hope remains,

A hero who is all three.

Only time will tell,

If she is for vengeance,

Or salvation.

As panic grows,

With suffering,

A red haired hero,

Will bring light back,

Giving birth to,

The Most Powerful fairy ever,

With the birth,

Comes the sun,

Peace will claim the worlds as one.

A realm where the fire of life sleeps,

Frozen by a dark spell,

A forgotten child,

Lands in a forgotten realm.

A one on one fight reawakens her power,

An army of decay walks,

With the witches,

The dragon return stronger than ever.

The phoenix falls in his ashes.

Four earn enchantix the right way,

One by the lost of freedom,

Will give life to the guardian of life fire.

The dragon will defeat the dark dragon,

With weaken powers.

A lost realm will reawaken,

When a prison falls.

Six guardian fairies will restore Earth.

A huge win comes with no power.

And with the dragon's love gone,

He returns." She finished, noticing that only Flora and Tecna were still standing. The others had realised what this meant and, for the sake of their own sanity, left the room, leaving just the two before her. "I know it's a lot to take in.

"What do we do?" Tecna asked.

"We can only hope for the best."

"That last part is strange," Flora said. "It covered what we already did before."

"So you noticed it too?" Faragonda realised.

"So he is coming then?" Tecna asked making Mrs Faragonda nod. "Is there any way to defeat him?" Faragonda turned her backs to her pupils, before looking out over the quad at Griselda's latest self-defence class outside. The girls were using their magic to try and attack their teacher but nothing was working. "The only way to for you to defeat him...is with the Ultimix."

"THE ULTIMIX!" Tecna almost screamed. "But that transformation is impossible to ear. The only one who has ever earned it was the first guardian of the Dragon Flame and that was centuries ago!"

"I know that the legends are true, but the point of the matter is that if you seven cannot earn this transformation to defeat him then no one can."

_End Flash back:_

"Tecna, Bloom's trying it!" Musa yelled, watching the fairy transform and begin to conjure a portal that would take her backwards through time. Musa ran towards her only to be blasted against the wall. "Get out of my way! Bloom yelled.

"Believix!" The others yelled in unison, transforming immediately.

"If you want to try it you are going have to knock us out," Roxy said, blocking Blooms path as the other circled around her. "Musa, go get Faragonda, we will stall her."

_**Heatherfield:**_

Hay Lin was worried about will, so she went to ask her grandmother Yan Lin.

"Grandmother?" Hay Lin asked.

"Yes," Yan Lin replied. "It is about the guardians, right?"

"It is," Hay Lin said. Yan Lin motioned to the basement, walking through the threshold and closing the door behind her, turning to face her granddaughters wondering eyes. "What did you want to ask me?" She questioned.

"I...uhh...does having more power mean you get less choice?"

"Ah! That's a good question, one that I once asked a long time ago. The truth is that I can't tell you, all guardians have to find out that answer by themselves." She offered a kind smile though Hay Lin didn't find anything reassuring in it. "Hay Lin if you want to help remember the Heart knows," Yan Lin said before walking back upstairs and to the restaurant.

Little did Hay Lin know that she wasn't the only one who was wondering what the answer truly was.

_Lair's residence:_

"Dad, do you like being a police officer?" Irma asked.

"What brought that up?" Tom asked, half laughing half worried.

"Just wondering," Irma said.

"I do, but one day you will be asked to make a choice and I can't help you there," Mr Lair said.

_Cook's residence:_

"Look Taranee, you are smart enough to answer that question on your own," Teressa said. "You have proven to me that you can solve any equation and answer questions at school without our help so I don't think you really need us now."

_Friday:_

"Do you remember the play we did?" Hay Lin asked, looking at the Heart of Kandarkar that sat silently on the table before them.

"Yes," Cornelia replied. "If it is true we can ask the heart to choose who holds it."

"Will can't argue with that," Irma agreed.

Later that night at the Silver Dragon Restaurant Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin were all sitting at the table, Will refusing to even touch the heart.

"I swear by the power of the heart its choice is final," the girls each said, taking turns to see whether the heart would choose them. Nothing. "The sound of Zing means that the crystal has to choose the one with the abilities to hold your power," Hay Lin explained.

"Okay let's try again," Cornelia suggested. Together they said the same thing only this time tried it together. The Heart of Kandrakar floated above the table and before their eyes, it floated from person to person, each of the wondering where it would land. Then a large pink light eclipsed the room they were in. Irma opened her eyes one by one before she looked to the centre of the table, the heart was gone.

The five girls all opened their hand and the heart held by...

_**Tokyo**_

_**Cafe Mew:**_

As the Light faded Ichigo was standing in human form once more.

"It worked!" Pudding said, excited to see her friend have only two legs instead of four.

"It did, but all of you will start having animal days. Lettuce your power is going to be a problem because you are a water power," Ryou said.

"She can stay with me until we get better control," Zakuro offered.

"That's the problem," Ryou said. "We don't know if it can be controlled. It never came up in any of our tests."

"We can lose hope now or try it out when the time comes," Mint said.

_**Tokyo:**_

"Usagi? What's wrong?" Setsuna asked.

"There was another one that was involved with the war," Usagi said.

"The secret war with Sailor Space?" Setsuna asked.

"I only heard about it," Ami said.

_**Nerima:**_

It was a classic fight until Cologne used the Splitting cat hair move knocking Ranma off her feet. "Nice move," Ranma smiled. "Jusenkyo freedom!"

Cologne was shocked to see two Ranma's one female the other male.

"How do you like that?" Both Ranma asked at the same time.

"That's new," Cologne said as she took two punches by both forms of Ranma.

_Three hours later:_

Cologne saw Ki Claws form on Ranma's hands.

Ranma smiled.

"The Kenko-ken! When did you master it?" Cologne asked.

"My own little secret and I owe it to Jusenkyo," Ranma said.

_Sitting Area:_

"What did they say?" Nabiki asked.

"I thought you figure that out, Nabiki," Shampoo said without taking her eyes of the match.

"What?" Nabiki exclaimed.

"The Kenko-kun is a killer to males. Only females can," Shampoo said. "Only females can learn it if they get that time. It was part of our tribe but a male learned it - killed half of the village. Elder Cologne saw it when 5 years old. If it wasn't for Jusenkyo, Ranma would be dead."

"Why do I think we are heading into a prophecy that we won't live through?" Ukyo asked.

Ranma threw a punch, and both welcome the blackness of sleep. Two hours later Cologne aroused. "Who won?" she asked.

**Magical Dimension:**

"Get out of my way!" Bloom yelled rushing forwards as Faragonda and Musa burst through the doors and into their room. "Cage of no power form! Faragonda yelled, creating an invisible barrier around the floating fairy. "My power it's gone! Bloom said, irritated.

"That cell is a rare spell. It is an old one that has the Water Star Magic in it," Faragonda said. "Sorry Bloom but it's for your Safety."

"I'll get out and travel time!" Bloom yelled. "I'll..."

"Let me talk to her," Layla sighed.

"You know if you go in there you are going to be powerless for a day," Faragonda said.

"I understand," Layla said. "I know what's it like to lose a lover."

"Good Luck," Faragonda said.

Layla walked up to Bloom through the barrier and slapped her in the face. "You think you are the only one suffering? Well?" Layla yelled. "Do you remember what Nabu did?"

"So what," Bloom said.

"I know I went the wrong way to deal with it," Layla said. "I'll tell you how I make do with it."

"You can't," Bloom said.

"It's hard but we are Fairies, we can make due," Layla explained. "Every time that I'm thinking about his death, I force myself to think what could have happen. I remember what he did to save Earth. I know death hurts when it's a loved one. If you fail to recall we were engaged too."

"The person we were fighting had the whole city in his dungeon about 6,000 people. He was going to cast a death spell. He did say that after this no one will stop his rule," Bloom said.

"Sky did a worthy sacrifice. You know that realm is key in Magix's realm? Sky stopped a war that could have killed billions. And here you are treating his sacrifice as nothing. The way I see it YOU DO NOT deserve Sky AT ALL!" Layla yelled.

The other had to winch and the Ice in Layla's voice. Even Faragonda.

Layla left the cage and looked to the others, the ghost of unshed tears in her eyes. "Only time will tell if that worked."

"Indeed," Faragonda sighed before she left the room.

**To be Continued:**

Who will the Heart chose? Will it be Irma? Hay Lin? Could it be Cornelia? What about Taranee or Will? Who won the fight in Nerima? Can Layla harsh words reach Bloom? Will Bloom stop the **DARK PROPHECY?** Or is it already too late? And what about the Secret war of the Moon Kingdom? Find out in Shattered Hearts Chapter Three - Dark Days Are Coming Fast.


	3. Chapter 3

**Shattered Hearts. A Mega Crossover.**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the

Character's that are in this story.

**Chapter 3 - Dark Days Are Coming Fast.**

_**Nerima**_

"The winner is... Ranma," Shampoo announced.

"Good match, that was the most fun I had in years," Cologne said.

"Cologne remember rule 67," Ranma said.

"67?" Cologne asked.

"Ranma is someone who will help us if we get caught in a war that's not our fault and we have to help her too," Shampoo replied.

Of course that one! Cologne remembered. This might be better. I though that rule was pointless. Rule 67 " if a strong person agrees to help the tribe after the defeat of the leader and her chosen heir must be accepted.

_**Heatherfield**_

The guardians sat in silence, waiting for the heart to choose its rightful holder. Once the light faded the girls each opened their hands. Cornelia, Irma, Taranee and Hay Lin's hands were all empty. Will looked down to see it sitting in her hands.

"The Heart has chosen," Yan Lin said.

_That night_

"Will," a distant voice spoke, echoing around the room and into her ears. "Will."

Will looked around the room, alarmed at the sudden voice that had broken into her bedroom. She wondered what it was when she removed the heart from her neck and watched it glow. Suddenly a woman's image projected into her room, making her mouth open in awe.

"Who are you?" Will asked.

"I'm Shin Jing, but you can call me the Heart," Shin Jing replied with a slight smile.

"You are the soul aren't you?" Will asked.

"Yes, I'm the one who betrayed the Jade Emperor."

"Why did you pick me?" Will asked. "I let the darkness control me. I'm a failure!"

"No you are not," Shin Jing said, putting her hands on her shoulders. "You fought the darkness in your heart. You are more worthy of the heart then anyone."

"But, why me?"

Shin Jing let out a giggle. "Not many guardians are able to turn into their elemental form. It's super hard for a guardian. In fact you passed both tests and the final one too."

"Tests?" Will asked.

"Yes tests," Shin Jing said. "The dream battle was a path of possibilities that was more than likely. You did become one with the heart. You regained your humanity and allowed the others to do so as well."

"I'm just a girl," Will said.

"You are much more than that," Shin Jing reassured though Will's disbelieving eyes were all that shone back. "You are a very rare person," Shin Jing said. "Only five out of every fifty guardian of the Heart can become one with their powers. Two become stuck and end p inside the black void and die while the other two become evil, the heart having a negative reaction to their connection to it. Nerissa was one of those two. However, there is only one who can completely bond and control the hearts powers...and that rare one is you, Will. I want to merge with you."

"I'm honoured that you want to do that," Will explained. "But, more power means less choices?"

"You may doubt yourself right now but you are a brave girl," Shin Jing smiled. "If you ever begin to think about the times you failed then you need to remember what good you have done. You have saved countless lives, saved Kingdoms, Queens, and Servants. You, Will, have lead the Guardians to victory, after victory." Will looked to the floor for a moment, trying to block out the image of Matt dying in her arms.

"Just remember all the good you have done."

_**Temple of Kandrakar**_

"I don't believe it!" Luba exclaimed. "She is that rare guardian!"

The Oracle let out a sigh. "This isn't a time for happiness, but it is a time for darkness. Will's true test hasn't even started," he paused turning to his right. "You must be proud of her."

"I am," Matt replied, looking to their viewing portal. "I just wish that I could talk to her."

"You will when the hands of fate let you," Oracle said.

_**Cafe Mew**_

"This is bad!" Ryou said.

"You said it," Keiichiro agreed.

"They are stuck in animal form!" Ryou worried. "I should never have done this."

Ichigo sensed Ryou's mood and instantly reacted, leaping into his arms to try and give him some hope. He smiled slightly before placing her back on the table with the others, looking into her eyes. "You're right, we can't give up yet. There has to be a way for you to control this," he concluded.

_Three days later_

"Maybe this could work?" Ryou thought aloud.

The girl-turned-animals all look at Keiichiro as if to ask "what's the news?" though he only shrugged and set Mint back down on the table.

_Two days later_

"Yes! This is the key to all the flaws!" Ryou said.

Keiichiro and all the girls cane running in.

"I got an idea but it will take me two weeks to make it," Ryou said.

Mint looked ready to attack Ryou but Ichigo got in front of Mint. And Mint backed down and flew off after glaring at Ichigo as if to say "you're going to pay."

You should all be happy of what you all did, Please give Ryou time, Keiichiro pleaded.

Ichigo stretched.

Keiichiro just smiled and thought how each girl fit their animal forms.

Ichigo Momomiya has the genes of a Iriomote Cat.

Mint Aizawa has the genes of a Blue Lorikeet.

Lettuce Midorikawa has the genes of a Fin-lessPorpoise.

Pudding Fong has the genes of a Golden Lion Tamarin.

Zakuro Fujiwara has the genes of a Gray Wolf.

None of them were expecting how well the DNA fusion went. Especially Ichigo and Lettuce.

_**The Dark Realm**_

An evil man stood before five portals, each one of them focused on the five worlds that had wronged Him and, most importantly, the people that governed their protection. Surrounding him were a series of statues, all made of stone, the faces of people trapped beneath all showing fear in both their eyes and body language. The one nearest him was his latest victim, a young girl who knelt on the ground, holding her hands before her to try and stop the attack.

He had tried, tried and failed more times than he cared to count. Nothing was working. His experiments weren't working.

It had been 500 yearssince his wife had succumb to a potion that turned her to stone for 700 years, or the heart of the guardian's Dragon Flame was offered as a sacrifice to free her. He needed Bloom's soul but while watching and planning his next attack he thought that maybe there would be another way to break the potion. So he began collecting victims, people that no one would miss, and turned them to stone to experiment. Now there they stood, as testament to his failures, not only as a husband but also as a father.

The words that Layla had spoke struck a chord within him and how powerful her words effected Bloom and was reminded him of the strength his daughter before she had been turned to stone, as punishment for his crimes.

His daughter was sixteen when it happened and he had tried to free her too; though nothing worked. Eventually he ended up getting caught and thrown into jail. While inside he prayed to whoever would hear him that he could exact his revenge on the people who had done this, to free both of wife and daughter. And, after a demon answered his call he made a pact.

And we all know why never to make a pact with a demon.

In the end all he had was his petrified wife and his daughter, and, a burning hatred in the depths of his heart, one just dying to be released.

_**Magix**_

_**Alfea**_

Bloom had finally calmed down and realized that she wasn't the only one who had gone through heartbreak. Layla had too. Feeling slightly better about the whole situation, but still ashamed at her actions before, her sister Daphne had summoned her to

_**At Lake Roccalunce**_

"Worry not, Little sister," Daphne comforted.

"Daphne! I'm sorry," Bloom began, tears falling from her eyes.

"It's not your fault," Daphne said. "Since Domino was frozen you missed an important date in our kingdom."

"An important date?" Bloom asked.

"Yes whenever a princess turns 14 she get's the Day of History. But you little sister, you are much more than me. You are the next fairy of the dragon's flame born every 2000 years. You don't just have half of it. If you did the Trix would have won over Alfea. But since you are the second dragon to be born on the 2000 year cycle. You are a Full Guardian of The Dragon's Flame," Daphne explained.

"The bad news is that guardians of the Dragon Flame become emotionally unstable when they get their full powers. You cannot attempt any form of time travel, the first one went insane because she became stuck inside a time loop and ended up killing herself to stop it."

"That's terrible," Bloom sighed.

"That won't happen to you, Bloom, though you need to be careful. Remember that you are the soul of the **Magical Dimension here** Now research the DARK PROPHECY and prepare yourself, more pain will be coming your way but you have someone willing to help you take her hand."

"I'll miss you," Bloom said.

"Even-though I'm just a spirit I'm always there for you and within your heart. And he is too. Good luck on your tests little sister."

_**Alfea**_

"So what's going on?" Faragonda asked, stepping into the girl's dorm room and seeing Bloom sitting on the lounge with her eyes facing downwards. "I'd say that Bloom had a nice chat with her older sister."

"Daphne you can always count on her," Faragonda said, a smile edging at her lips.

"I'm sorry for what happened before," Bloom apologised. "I should have been more sympathetic."

"It's okay," Layla replied, offering her own form of a smile. "Besides, I was mad at the world too remember."

"So what's the Prophecy?" Bloom asked, lifting her head to look Faragonda in the eye. The other girls already heard the entire prophecy before and decided that it may have been a better idea to leave. Little did they know that Layla had also heard the full prophecy.

"I'll tell her," Layla explained making Faragonda nod her head in agreement.

"I'm out," Stella replied, still shaken about the parts that she overheard and she left the room.

"I think I'll go help her with shopping," Musa said before leaving making Bloom feel more uncomfortable. She had never seen Stella move so fast out of a room without checking her make-up or Musa agree to hang out with Stella for an afternoon all by choice.

"I'll stay," Roxy said with confidence even though her feet were shaking in her shoes.

"I'll leave you to it than Layla, come and see me if you need any help."

_One hour later:_

Bloom came into Faragonda's office. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Two reasons," Faragonda said, holding up her index and middle fingers.

"One of those reasons has to be that I'm one of the few princesses of Domino that holds the complete Dragon's Flame," Bloom said.

"Yes," Faragonda said, putting her hand onto her table. "The other is that we didn't realize the prophecy until Riven told headmaster Saladin, he told me and then we learned from Headwitch Griffin that the Trix are now loose once more. You need to be careful, the Trix want you gone and I fear that they may have become more ruthless."

"Well I'm not surprised, considering the rest of the prophecy," Bloom said with a sigh.

"Be careful Bloom I feel like this is pushing towards a big war," Faragonda said. "The only hope is the Ultimix transformations. There has only been one fairy that has gain this ability and allowed Domino to keep the Dragon's Flame. However Timmy just translated another part of the prophecy."

12 loved ones die,

the light vanishes,

wings will shatter,

a visitor from another world.

Will need a strong heart.

She will heal,

but the light will,

return if the,

dragon arises from the ashes once more.

And the Trix won't be able to play anymore Tricks.

"So you saying one of us might not even live?" Bloom asked.

"Yes I am," Faragonda said solemnly. "But that's not all."

"I felt it," Bloom said.

"The dark one is awake," Faragonda said. "There is a secret that the head of each school must keep, when I call you, come ASAP."

"Yes, Mrs Faragonda," Bloom nodded before leaving the room and closing the door behind her. Professors Griffin and Saladin both appeared next to Faragonda, all watching the door before they finally spoke.

"This is not good," Griffin began, worry written all over her face.

"If Bloom can sense him then Prophecy has already begun," Saladin added.

"Should I tell her about her line?" Faragonda asked though Griffin shook her head from side to side to signal a no. ""No one ever likes to hear a Dark Secret that their own parents think that she/he can't handle."

"But Bloom is the key to start and finish this battle," Faragonda sighed.

"It's up to you, Faragonda."

"I just hope she is strong enough to face her line's darkest secret," Griffin said. "I will go along on what you chose to do."

"Thanks," Faragonda paused. "It's time."

"ALL Fairies report to the auditorium!"

_**Red Fountain**_

"All heroes report to the Auditorium"

_**Cloudtower**_

"All Witches report to the Auditorium"

_**Back at Alfea in the Auditorium**_

"Girls I have some bad News," Faragonda announced, noting the worried eyes of her students, all awaiting answers. "The Magix Dimension is at a Dark crossroad where all of your training will be put to the ultimate test. I am sad to say this but... we are on the verge of war. One that some of you will not survive. But, when the battle commences, I want you to give it your all! The three schools will unite together once more and we will not let Magix fall!"

_**Cloudtower**_

"Witches of Cloudtower, everything has a balance. Fairies are light and witches are dark but there are times as you have all seen that witches and fairies have worked together. We are at the point that we are preparing for war! We can't let the Dimension of Magix Fall!" Griffin yelled.

_**Red Fountain**_

"Heroes we all need to work together with the Witches and fairies once more! Alfea and Cloudtower are preparing for War! We must get ready! Will we let the Dimension of Magix Fall?" Saladin asked.

"NO!"

_**Realm of Chaos**_

Ranma was walking back to the Dojo as Nodoka had instructed. Though his mind was not on why all the Fiancées had been called but what happened two weeks before.

_Two weeks ago_

Nodoka had yelled in rage at the girls and Ranma knew that disaster was brewing. Friday was not going to be a pleasant day and, not matter how hard he wished that time would stop on Thursday it was inevitable.

His worries only deepened when Friday finally arrived and Ryoga asked him to get to Akiri's Farm on Wednesday. ******

_Friday_

Only Kasumi, Akane and Nabiki were wearing Kimonos, standing in a line for inspection. Nodoka inspected each of the girls one by one before pausing at Kodachi. "You are not fit for my son, when I say traditional dress I mean Kimono not dresses with a leotard underneath it!" Kodachi, visibly shaken, ran from the room crying.

"Shampoo," she paused. "You might think you are a warrior but you have no clue of what a true warrior is. A true warrior respects other people's traditional dress and you arriving here dressed like a slut only proves that you are a disrespectful girl who is unfit to be even called a warrior!" Shampoo charged only to be met with Nodoka's sword, mere inches from her eyes. "How honourless," she smirked. "You have no rightful claim on my son because there was no challenge; it was your own stupid weapon that knocked you out."

"Shampoo, come now!" Cologne yelled, clearly enraged making the girl step backwards in retreat. "

"Ukyo you are also unworthy of my son," Nodoka said. "At first thought you would have been a good second choice but at the wedding you blew all your chances."

"My cart!" Ukyo yelled.

"If Nabiki calculated it right the Damage to my home is worth more than your cart. I could even sue you for your restaurant unless you want to pay the damage you caused? Can you even afford it?"

"There's is no way I can get that kind of money," Ukyo explained, shaking her head.

"Then here are your choices. Number one," she began, holding her index finger in the air to emphasise the point. "The cart is paid for and you only owe me 150,000 yen. Or two," her middle finger joined the other. "I take you to court for your restaurant which you can slowly work off your debt and then save money to buy it back."

"Choice one," Ukyo said." My father will hate it though."

"That is what you should have thought before you joined in ruining my home."

"I agree," Mr Kuonji nodded from behind.

"Father!" Ukyo exclaimed.

"Young lady we will have to talk!" Mr. Kuonji replied, making Ukyo's skin suddenly pale.

"Now for the Tendo pact. Akane has proven that she can't trust anyone. And Kasumi has finally caught the Dr. Tofu. So Ranma what do you say about Nabiki?" Ranma shook his head, "I'd rather be tied to a bullet train then marry her."

"As this day all pacts are now void!"

Akane and Nabiki both ran to their rooms to cry while Nabiki cried her first real tears since her mother's death. The sound was so loud that she didn't hear the other two girls screaming in pain.

_Ucchan's:_

Ukyo was trapped in a huge okonomiyaki.

Her father stood before her, his arms crossed in a mix of frustration and anger.

"When you have paid off the debt I'll think about letting you back into the clan but if I hear that you attacked any of the Saotomes then you WILL NEVER BE MY DAUGHTER AGAIN!" He yelled. "Understand?"

"Yes, Kuonji-san," Ukyo managed between choked sobs, tears that refused to fall filling her eyes.

"You made your bed now lie in it and until you can redeem yourself then this is goodbye."

_Cat Cafe_

Shampoo was bound to a wheel, the same wheel that she was going to be shipped back to her Village in. She would spend the three week journey encased inside this wheel and couldn't wait until she could finally escape.

_Tendo Dojo the next day_

Nabiki fell asleep with tear lines on her face. But that crying gave someone enough strength to crack her icy heart.

_End of Flashback_

Now whoever saw Nabiki didn't know it was the real her, the changes that she had made after that day were so incredibly sudden that many didn't really know whether this was the real her or not.

Kasumi was smiling a truly true smile happy that her family had finally started to heal.

Akane went by herself to get help while Soun eventually reopened the dojo.

Days went by which soon turned into months. Nerima became a peaceful place one more - blissfully unaware of disaster starting to brew. The sailor scouts and the realm of Magix knew the truth; the worst was yet to come.

To be continued:

Oh no! A part of the prophecy has happened! "A centre of chaos will clam." Can Ranma even live through his/her next test? Will Ryou help the Mew to control their animal forms? Which realm did the Trix appear in? Can the guardians merge with their power in time? Or is Will a wrong choice? Will Magix stand the coming of the darkest war ever? Can the scouts even live through their upcoming trial? And what does Bloom have to do with the key to start the war and end it? Find out in Shattered Hearts Chapter 4 The Trix Get Smart! Winx Club's Losing Fight!

**Author's note: Okonomiyaki is a Japanese style pizza. But it's smaller and is cooked on a grill instead of inside of an oven. They have noodles and seaweed. And you can get more choices then you do with pizza. Okonomiyaki is a good meal for breakfast, lunch, or diner, as well as a good snack.**


	4. Chapter 4 winx defeat

**Shattered Hearts. A Mega Crossover**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that are in this story.

**Chapter 4 - The Trix Get Smart!**

**Winx Club's Losing Battle!**

**With the Trix:**

"Good thing we got out of there," Stormy said.

"It was too bright!" Darcy yelled. "Damn weaknesses!"

"That's it!" Icy said. "We have been going about getting revenge in the wrong way. If we have weaknesses then those pixies must have one."

"Bloom can't," Stormy said.

"She does," Icy replied. "Remember what they used against Valtor?"

"That's right Valtor was hurt with the Water Stars, but Bloom was the only one besides Valtor that could activate them," Darcy explained.

"That's because both of them have the Dragon Flame," Stormy said.

"Darcy your weakness is light, but Stella's is Darkness. Just like mine is fire," Icy began. "We need chaos water magic to turn the advantage back to us."

"But how and where are we?" Stormy asked when she turned and saw a street sign before them. _"Welcome to Nerima Chaos Capital of the whole Galaxy! Watch out for flying people." _Icy began to laugh and her sisters automatically realized what she was planning. Though this particular plan had failed several times in the past, foiled by the pixies they tried to destroy. "Come on, when have I ever been wrong?" Icy asked.

"The army of Decay," Stormy listed.

"Lora Darkar," Darcy added, holding up a second finger to count.

"Valtor."

"The Tree of Life event," Darcy said when Icy interrupted.

"Okay, okay! Enough rubbing it in! But this time we have a prophecy to make come true!"

"Not that one!" Stormy exclaimed.

"We are going to bring the DARK PROPHECY to the light!" Darcy and Icy yelled.

_**Meanwhile at the Tendo dojo**_

Everyone there were have a party for a month of no chaos, when all the cursed people all sneezed and each of them shifted into their cursed form without water. The people of Nerima were use to chaos. It's a rare event when everything is peaceful for a month or so. A month is the limit that where something snaps.

Only Cologne and Ranma noticed this. Both shared an odd glance between themselves before the others all went to sleep. But two of them couldn't close their eyes and succumb to their dreams.

_**The following morning:**_

"Do I look like that?" Nabiki asked.

"It's a tie," Kasumi said.

"I'm going to see Cologne," Ranma said.

"That's a good idea, I'll come too," Ryoga said.

_**Cat Cafe:**_

"Ranma the warning happened to you too?" Cologne asked.

"Yes," Ranma said.

"Jusenkyo is still a mystery to us," Cologne said. "We still don't know how it came to be. It was there when the Amazons came."

"So do you know about the sneezes?" Ryoga asked.

"Yes," Cologne said. "It seems like Jusenkyo have chosen its warriors. It only happened once before."

"Ayia not the forbidden battle!" Shampoo exclaimed.

"It was the worst battle of them all; Saffron is a tropical storm next to this event. Mousse, don't bother opening today."

"Yes cologne," Mousse, said.

"Right on time, Taro," Cologne said.

"Okay, so what's the deal with the chosen ones?"

"Cologne!" Nabiki yelled suddenly as she ran in, Akane's arm over her shoulders.

"Oh no," Cologne gasped, rushing forwards to see if she could help. But she stopped suddenly as Akane straightened and her eyes became blank.

Akane stood up with glazed eyes. And then she spoke in a monotone voice.

"Two Tokyo's will burn in dark flames.

A center of chaos will clam,

A land known for its beauty.

Will be known for fallen wings from now on.

Dark sky turns even darker,

Hearts will shatter,

As love ones die,

As worlds fall one by one,

And as the sky becomes even darker then the darkest cave.

One hope remains,

A hero who is all three.

Only time will tell,

If she is for vengeance,

Or salvation.

As panic grows,

With suffering,

A red haired hero,

Will bring light back,

Giving birth to,

The Most Powerful fairy ever,

With the birth,

Comes the sun,

Peace will claim the worlds as one.

A realm where the fire of life sleeps,

Frozen by a dark spell,

A forgotten child,

Lands in a forgotten realm.

A one on one fight reawakens her power,

An army of decay walks,

With the witches,

The dragon return stronger than ever.

The phoenix falls in his ashes.

Four earn Enchantix the right way,

One by the lost of freedom,

Will give life to the guardian of life fire.

The dragon will defeat the dark dragon,

With weaken powers.

A lost realm will reawaken,

When a prison falls.

Six guardian fairies will restore Earth.

A huge win comes with no power.

And with the dragon's love gone,

He returns.

Twelve love ones die,

As the light vanishes,

Wings will shatter,

A visitor will come from other worlds.

Only someone with a strong heart.

She will heal.

The light will return if,

The dragon rises from her ashes once more.

And the Trix will have no more tricks to play.

The five signs mark his coming.

Jusenkyo will call its guardians,

They fall with curses stuck.

The barrier will vanish for only one.

As he appears,

Worlds will clash and crash.

The hero will be aided by girls of the planets,

As well as ones who have bonded with animal genes.

The fairies are doomed to lose.

The only one that can help is the god slayer.

The chosen body will say his forbidden name,

That the time..."

Cologne fainted from the news while Shampoo and Mousse were sitting in a corner, both shaking like leaves during a wind storm. Nabiki was petrified, her eyes stared into Akane's until her legs finally started working and she ran.

"Did I just see Nabiki running as if hell is on her heels?" Ukyo asked, walking into the middle of the confrontation.

"Much worse than that," Cologne said, shaking her head. "Why do you smell like Jusenkyo?"

"Rain cloud", Ukyo said.

"Looks like Jusenkyo has chosen its final guardian," Cologne said.

"Jusenkyo needs guardians?" Ukyo asked.

BOOM!

"Stupid spring storms!" Ranma yelled.

"Let's get inside," Cologne said.

_**Inside:**_

"The water heater is acting up again," Cologne said.

"That water was too cold," Ranma said as she brushed her wet hair out of her face. "Is this ice?"

"Ranma you need to change clothes and fast. That is cursed ice!" Cologne said. "I have a spare Chinese pant suit or a Chinese dress. I don't know which one will fit you."

Ranma felt like Cologne knew what she was talking about, so she took the offered outfits.

Cologne looked down at the humans-turn-animal-turned-ice statues. In the time before the storm Akane had woken up and went back home.

"Is Akane gone?" Ranma asked.

"Yes she is," Cologne said.

"What is with the ice statues?" Ranma asked as she came down wear the only thing that fit her. A Chinese dress.

"They are your friends," Cologne explained. "I was right the rain is cursed. If you didn't change you would be stuck like them until summer."

"Can we free them?" Ranma asked.

"Yes, but first you need to know the whole truth about Jusenkyo."

"The Truth? I know I fell into the spring of drowned girl," Ranma said.

"There is two Drowned girl springs," Cologne said.

"Two!" Ranma asked as she stumbled a little.

"Yes, two. The Spring of Drowned Girl or Spring of Drowned Jusenkyo maiden," Cologne said. "Tall or short poles?"

"Tall," Ranma said.

"Spring of Jusenkyo Maiden," Cologne said. "You are a link to Jusenkyo. Someone could trap you and use you to steal Jusenko's Source of power. The Dark Water Dragon. The Dark Water Dragon's Daughter fell into the spring that you fell into. As long as you are in your girl form you can use that power. This rain was meant to trap you. You can free them just by touching them. Until this rain stops you are in danger."

_**Next day:**_

The rain finally stopped allowing all of the cursed victims to change back to their usual forms. The hot water was working again and slowly each of them went to the bathroom to change back into human form, enjoying the warm water over their bodies as ice slowly melted away. Shampoo, Mousse, Ryoga and Taro all changed in time but Ukyo had to wait until the hot water came back. She was stuck as a fox for breakfast, her red and white coat glistened in the morning light. The bow in her hair the only thing to identify her as half human.

_**With the Trix:**_

"Was that good enough?" Stormy asked.

"The main keeper and her guardians are here," Icy said. "This time we will win!"

All the cursed victims sneezed.

_**Magix:**_

"How do we get the Ultimix?" Bloom asked.

"I am having trouble finding proof that it even exists," Tecna sighed as she saw next to Bloom in the secret Alfean archives. "I can't see anything and we've searched the entire dimension."

"I got a bad feeling about all of this," Roxy said.

"Girls I need to tell you something," Faragonda said.

"Is it about the Ultimix?" Flora asked.

"Yes," Faragonda said. "The Ultimix is the most powerful stage a fairy can earn but it's also the most risky. The Ultimix is perfectly balanced with the dark and light side of the fairies magic. It is said that the only way that a fairy can get the chance to earn the Ultimix is by crossing the line and becoming a dark fairy and, hopefully, return. There is no proof to say if this is true. You might have to kill one of your friends to save the day. The last 100 fairies that tried all ended up dead by their own friends. They couldn't come back."

The Winx all stood frozen in disbelief as they heard the information.

_**Back in Nerima:**_

It was five days after the truth was revealed to Ranma. Everyone had split into two groups to watch over the different areas of Nerima.

Akane and Ukyo were at the High school when Icicles began spreading along the cement ground towards them. "Akane you should leave," Ukyo ordered but Akane refused. Akane could be more stubborn than a Statue at a museum and weren't just going to leave them alone. "No, we fight together."

"Where is the Maiden of Jusenkyo?" Icy asked, floating into their line of sight with her sisters by her side.

"Even if I knew do you think I would tell you?" Ukyo asked.

"Tell us or you are going to get hurt!" Stormy interrupted loudly, thunderous strikes of electricity dancing in her hair the angrier she got.

"Never!" Ukyo yelled.

Stormy raised both hands to the sky, creating a tornado that both Akane and Ukyo both jumped away from. When Akane landed safely she summoned her Kim alley while Ukyo bought out her battle spatula.

Ukyo closed her eyes for a moment before opening them once more, determination burning through them. "Ukyo Kuonji's Okonomiyaki School of Martial Arts Attack," she spoke, holding the spatula directly before her before swinging it backwards and then forwards with all of her might. "Batter Dragon!" She yelled watching light erupt from the end as a dragon made of cake batter flew forwards and took Stormy in its mouth before disappearing, leaving the witch knocked out on the ground.

Icy and Darcy both looked at each other and knew what to do. They separated, Icy to take on Ukyo while Darcy went after Akane.

Darcy threw a dark bolt that Akane dodged but not soon enough to stop it from destroying her mallet. It kept going back and forth between them, attack, dodge, attack, and dodge, until Darcy held her hands together. "I've had enough of this." Her body suddenly cloned into four that surrounded Akane and each used a blindness spell. The combination of the four attacks hit Akane taking her sight and sending her into the ground where she was hit once more by a blast from Darcy to knock her out completely.

Ukyo kept Icy at bay, using her spatula to hit back as many attacks as Icy sent her way; she knew it was only a matter of time until Akane fell. The scared scream that echoed in her ears of "What have you done to my eyes!" was enough to tell her that the assumption was true. Akane had lost.

Darcy flew and floated next to Icy but before she could even think the two of them had their attacks prepared. "Ice Coffin!" Icy yelled.

"Darkness Blast!"

Icy's attack hit Ukyo first, freezing her on the spot but Darcy's darkness attack hit blasting Ukyo backwards where she landed in a heap. "I don't believe it!" Icy exclaimed, studying her unconscious form as a puddle of melted ice touched her hand and changed her into a fox. "She is one of the Maiden's guardians. It looks like she didn't know how to use her third form yet."

"What other forms are left?" Stormy asked.

"Let see, the list is a Pig, Cat, Duck, Monster and Panda," Icy explained.

"What do we do with her?" Stormy asked, pointing to the unconscious Akane lying a few meters away.

"She has powerful darkness but it isn't stable, but she could be useful later on," Darcy said.

The three Kunoichi never got off 1 attack.

I hope I just don't insane from being near him, Stormy said with a shiver.

Finally able to move Darcy said. She blocked the powder but it hit both her and Kodachi. Kodachi is still unable to move in the middle of a water fountain.

_**Amazons:**_

"You are not taking anyone anywhere!" Shampoo yelled as she faced the Trix with Cologne and Mousse by her side.

"Ice needles!" Icy yelled, thrusting her hands forwards as thousands of tiny ice spikes flew towards her targets. Cologne managed to roll out of the way. "Amazon Warriors these are real witches!" But it was too late; Mouse was hit with a lightning bolt sending him high into the air. The others winced as he flew.

"Striking of the Hunting Hawk!" Mousse yelled.

Stormy jumped out of the way before summoning dark clouds to gather and using the heaviest rainfall she could muster to knock the two of them out. Darcy rounded up the two guardians in their forms and placed them into a cage along with Ukyo. They were no match for the Trix working as a team and soon Cologne was worn down and defeated.

"Just two more guardians to go," Stormy said.

"Better make that one," Darcy said pointing to the cursed form of Taro.

"The pig," Icy smiled.

_**With Ranma and Ryoga:**_

"Ready Ryoga?" Ranma asked.

"Do you ever get a break?" Ryoga asked.

"No. I wonder if we are trapped in a game," Ranma said.

"Who knows," Ryoga said when he notices a note. "To the remaining guardian and the Jusenkyo maiden, you will fight us at the water way if you ever want to see the other guardians in human forms again. The Trix."

"Ready pig-boy?" Ranma asked with confidence making him nod his head to agree.

"Are you ready Mistress?" Ryoga asked.

_**At The Waterway:**_

"So you came," Icy smirked, floating above the surface of the water with Darcy on her left and Stormy on her right.

"Of course we did," Ryoga answered. "So we can defeat you!" Icy and Darcy split from Stormy and decided to take him on themselves while Stormy handled Ranma.

"Wide traveling breaking point!" Ryoga yelled, forcing his finger into the ground. Cracks start to form. All leading to an explosion.

"WOW!" Darcy said, dodging the attack with ease. "This one has major darkness in him. He has more than Riven did. Maybe I should try…" Darcy closed her eyes, focusing on entering his mind.

"Can't get me that way," Ryoga replied explained and when Darcy finally managed to pull herself out she looked around in a daze. "Where am I?"

"What did you do to her?" Icy yelled.

"She shouldn't have gone inside my mind the last person who did though he was on the Sun," Ryoga laughed.

"You are going to pay!" Icy formed a series of strong ice shard attacks in her hands making Ranma alert. "Ryoga, watch it!" Suddenly a ball of energy blasted her to the ground and Stormy laughed. "Icy, I got her! Leave the pig alone! We need to say the spell!" Icy nodded before the three witches grew together.

"_I Icy call upon the powers of Ice..._

_I Darcy call upon the power of darkness..._

_I Stormy call upon the power of storms..._

_Take the power of chaos and bring it to us!"_

_**Meanwhile in the Musk Kingdom:**_

Prince Herb was taking a bath when he turned into female in hot water. Herb knew there was trouble. Hot water was to stay male. As she climb out of the tub, she felt the Magic leave.

_**Back in Nerima:**_

Cologne arrived too late.

"Shit," she yelled as she watched Ranma jump into the warp. Cologne gave the cursed victims four amulets which allowed them human forms for three hours every day. "Shampoo, activate the RED BECON!"

Somewhere on a floating Island near the northern point of Japan the Red signal was received and set off toward China. It was present at the tower of the Seven Gods and from the Musk Kingdom over a Dried up Jusenkyo.

"Father!" Plum yelled. "Look!"

The Jusenkyo guide turned on his RED BECON and it joined the main beam that was now heading towards the Phoenix people. Their spring was dried too. And finally the beam reached Shampoo's village.

"I need to talk to Elder Soap-pa," Mon-soon said.

"No one can talk to her until after the meeting." Disha said.

"It is an important message from others." Mon-soon said.

"No." Disha said.

"Fine then try to stop me, Mon-soon!" She yelled, taking a firm stand, she wasn't going to give up that easily.

"You are the weakest member of this tribe," Disha laughed. "You couldn't beat all of us."

"Well let's just see about that!" Mon-Soon marched forwards, those in front of her stopping her advance.

"What's with the noise out here?" Soap-pa yelled.

"This fool won't let me in to show you something," Mon-Soon explain, pulling out a Big Ruby. It was glowing so bright that it was even radiating heat.

"This is Important," Soap-pa said. "Turn on the Red BECON!"

"Elder Cologne what has happen?" Soap-pa asked.

"Ranma is the Jusenkyo Maiden, she has left the dimension. The forbidden Prophecy is real! Get some dimension breakers and meet me and her guardians at her spring," Cologne said.

"Okay," Soap-pa said.

_**The Magix Dimension:**_

The Winx were out taking a break in the City of Magic.

"I don't get it," Bloom said. "You must face yourself and come back. What does it mean?"

"OH MY!" Tecna exclaimed. "Faragonda is talking about the fail transformation. Otherwise known as the Darknix form."

"The Darknix form?" Stella, Musa, Layla, and Bloom asked all at once.

"My mother told me about it," Roxy began. "She is ashamed of herself because she almost caused all the Earth Fairies to become Darknix Fairies."

"What?"

"It's true," Flora sighed. "I have been holding a painful secret. There aren't two kids in my family but 10. I'm the third daughter born. Only Millie and I weren't affected by our curse. Soon I will have to hunt my sisters, and destroy them, because they are Darknix Fairies. Fairies who give in to their wants. The Family curse would be broken if I could come back from it. Legends state that once a Fairy enters Darknix stage they must be killed because they are too powerful but they aren't that smart."

"As they say, to get more power you must give something of the same or greater value," Bloom said.

"The most Valuable thing is Knowledge," Tecna added.

"I glad that you think that," Darcy interrupted, making all of the girls look up to see the three witches before them. "The Trix," Bloom nearly growled.

"Good to see that you remember us," Icy said.

"This time you will lose," Stormy said.

"That's a laugh!" Stella exclaimed.

"Ready sisters?" Icy asked.

"Let's do it," Darcy and Stormy said.

"Girls Believix!" Bloom yelled.

"Believix? Nice, more of a fight," Stormy replied, rubbing her hands together in anticipation.

"Don't forget the Plan!" Icy ordered.

"Tecna, no one could answer this question," Darcy said. "If a Tree falls in a dead realm does it make a sound?" Tecna's mind ticked over one hundred miles an hour; she tried to think about the possibilities, the probabilities. Her statistics and figures were telling her that sound waves can only be emitted and heard by a human if they are there, but that doesn't mean that sound doesn't exist does it?"

Tecna fell onto her knees, clutching at her skull. "MY HEAD!"

Icy smirked. "One down six to go," Icy smiled, holding her hand forwards and blasting Tecna into a tree.

"Looks like the Trix have started to play smart," Bloom explained. "But Fire will always win over Ice."

"Water Ball!" Icy yelled, throwing her hand forwards and sending a blast of water towards Bloom who was knocked back into the ground below.

"That really hurt!" She groaned, trying to get herself up again.

"Good it worked," Icy said. "Fire always wins against Ice, but Ice is just frozen water and water will win against fire. And this is not normal water but water filled with the power of Chaos. Face it this time you are going to lose!"

"It's six to three," Bloom said. "The odds aren't in your favor right now."

"Darcy, Stormy?" Icy asked.

"Darkness ball!" Darcy yelled. Stella was encased in a dark ball and her eyes were filled with dark magic.

"I can't see!" Stella yelled, rubbing her eyelids with her hands but they wouldn't focus. "Stop them!"

"The Light hog finally burned out!" Darcy chuckled.

Musa started her attack and was about to release it when Stormy intervened. "Not so fast, Soundless Prison!" A series of four walls built around her body leaving Musa bashing against the sides. She yelled, and screamed, but she couldn't hear a sound, not even that of her own voice.

"She won't be talking for a long time," Stormy said. "That spell will keep her unable to talk or play music for weeks."

"Three down four left," Icy announced, keeping a countdown.

_**Meanwhile in the Realm of Nothing**_

Ranma was trying to hold her lunch as she was tossed about in the flow of warps. She freaked out when one opened to a girl with cat ears and a tail. Another one with girls in fukus, and one that showed an epic battle between five girls and a huge snake, but it was gray.

_**Back with the Winx**_

Bloom couldn't believe it, the Trix were fighting better than ever. She had never felt the type of magic that Icy had used before. It hurt more than the water stars did. She had to focus on avoiding Icy's attacks and getting back to her feet to help her friends but it seemed too late.

"RAGING STORM!" Stormy yelled. Flora was treated to an illusion of a burning forest. "It hurts!" She screamed. "There's too much fire! The Plants!" Flora collapsed onto the earth as Icy laughed. "Now it is three on three," Icy taunted,  
>"face it you are going to lose."<p>

Bloom weakly looked back to the witches, hoping that Sky and the others would be there. But they weren't. In fact it was a little strange, neither of the boys from red fountain or any of the heads of school had showed up. Where were they?

_**Music start:**_

In the Magical Dimension, day will always be filled with adventures.

As a fairy you can fly high,

Music is all around! It doesn't matter if you are blind, death or unable to speak.

Heroes take to the sky in ships,

Clouds may darken the skies, but with friend near and far,

Dark days always clear.

When you are down there's only one thing to do!

Look up into the night sky!

Stand up tall.

Open your mind and heart.

You will find your wings (your wings)

Claim the skies as a playground for you and your friends.

The sky isn't the limit!

"Whoever singing shut up!" Darcy yelled. As she narrowly avoided an attack from Roxy.

"The new girl," Icy said.

Adventures are always around the bend in the Magical Dimension!

You never know when you will find one!

Storms, disasters, and Tragedies, may darken your door,

But with friends by your side and magic of Winx inside you,

No Storm or shadow will put out your light.

With magic we can fly higher than the mountains, higher than the dark clouds!

When you are down there's only one thing to do!

Look up into the night sky!

Stand up tall.

Open your mind and heart.

You will find your wings (your wings)

Claim the skies as a playground for you and your friends.

The sky isn't the limit!

Come on and open your wings!

There is no limit to what you can do!

Stand up,

Look up into the Moonlit sky!

Take a chance and open up your wings (your wings).

There isn't anything that can't be done!

When you are down there's only one thing to do!

Look up into the night sky!

Stand up tall.

Open your mind and heart.

You will find your wings (your wings)

Claim the skies as a playground for you and your friends.

The sky isn't the limit!

There's no telling what is waiting for you just around the bend.

It's a wonderful sky to fly!

When you are down there's only one thing to do!

Look up into the night sky!

Stand up tall.

Open your mind and heart.

You will find your wings (your wings)

Claim the skies as a playground for you and your friends.

The sky isn't the limit!

There's no telling what is waiting for you just around the bend.

It's a wonderful sky to fly!

Bloom, Roxy and Layla all stood up.

"Sisters Shield!" Icy yelled as a combined blast hit the Trix from the three Believix fairies.

"Now is our chance," Icy said.

"Death View!" Darcy yelled. Roxy was treated to a sight of dying animals.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" She yelled.

"Sandstorm!" Stormy yelled.

"Water, I need water," Layla gasped as Icy prepared another attack against Bloom. "Water BOMB!"

Bloom was knocked out of the sky. She couldn't stand up and the pain shooting through her entire body was too much to bare.

"Looks like the Winx are fakes," Icy laughed.

"Leave those girls alone!" yelled a voice, making the three witches turn to see Ranma standing behind them. "We have a score to settle!"

Ranma took a stance as the Trix all attacked at once. Ranma jumped over each attack with ease before nearing Stormy and punching her, making her fly backwards and hit a tree hard enough to knock it down.

"I said I wanted to go to the beach not the desert!" Ranma exclaimed.

"You will pay for that!" Icy Yelled. "Darcy, bind her hands!" Darcy disappeared, suddenly taking Ranma's hands using a spell and binding them behind her back.

"Bad move. Winner's wind!"

"That's magic," Icy said. "But it's not possible."

"I have sworn to become the top martial artist in the World. Magic would give me an edge," Ranma explained coolly.

"You lost to Stormy once before, what make you think you won't this time?" Icy asked.

"Simple, no curse to stop me, and I owe you for some pain of locking my friends in animal form for most of the time!" Ranma yelled, anger and frustration ripping through her veins. She ran forwards but the Trix were ready and waiting. Soon as one attack was dodged another hit, and soon Ranma fell to the ground, one knee in the dirt. "I can't lose!" She exclaimed as a dark aura surrounded her, dancing like a dark mist.

"What the hell?" Icy asked as Stormy and Darcy both wondered what she would try next.

"I WILL NEVER LOSE!" Ranma yelled, she stood upright as the aura exploded from her body, sending the Trix flying and causing Bloom to de-transform.

"Was that Winx?" Bloom asked as she sat up, still sore and tired.

"Yes and no," Tecna explained. "She is a fairy but that was not Winx."

"What does this mean?" Bloom asked.

"The DARK PROPHECY has already begun and war is on its way."

Author's Note: Oh no! The Winx were almost defeated by the Trix. Ranma came in just at the right time didn't he/she? What was that magic blast that Ranma used? It isn't Winx, so what is it? And what dimension is Ranma going to appear in next? Can the Winx heal in time? Will Magix finally fall in this upcoming war? Find out next time on Shattered Hearts chapter 5 A New scout arrives. Friend in need or deadly foe?

My view on Roxy's fairy form is taken from the other seasons.

Season 1 episode three Bloom was desperate to prove to herself that she was a fairy. That need caused her first transformation, just like Roxy felt when she need to protect her dog, which will caused her to transformation. Roxy saved everyone in the city by defeating the wizards of the Black Circle. She collapsed after that battle. She used all her magic to save the city. If it wasn't for her Bloom Starting City would have looked like the city in Italy that was destroyed by a volcano. A sacrifice was performed by Roxy which follows the rules stated in season three episode four by Faragonda herself.

"To earn Enchantix, a test will find you. At a critical moment in time a Sacrifice must be made. You must save someone from your home planet."

What about Bloom she earn her Enchantix without following the rules you may be asked. The creator left enough room so the rule could be bent but Bloom wasn't at full power. She couldn't use the fairy dust to enter the golden kingdom. She never got small until season four episode two. Which comes after the Secret of the Lost Kingdom.

And the reason for Roxy not being able to choose wings is because she is still learning. They are sticking to the rules set by earlier seasons


	5. Chapter 5

Shattered Hearts. A Mega Crossover.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the

characters that are in this story.

Chapter 5 A New Scout Arrives!

A Friend indeed, or a Deadly Foe?

Bloom was worried. It was two days after their defeat at the hands of the Trix and she had been more injured than she initially thought. The chaos magic was more powerful then she had felt. Just one blast of the water bomb and she couldn't get up, the reason was two broken legs. Because of the chaos and dark magic she needed to wait until the effects wore off first and for them to heal naturally.

Those worse effected had been staying inside the infirmary.

"I hate not being able to see!" Stella exclaimed and Musa looked to the book she had on her bed with sadness in her eyes. Using her fingers she tried to mimic what she saw. She had been getting use to lip-reading and sign language but she had taken the loss of her hearing badly. Most of the time, when she thought no one was around, she would cry and that in itself made Bloom worry. But the other reason she worried was because something, deep down inside, was telling her that they had the DARKNIX. She wondered whether it was true and who it could possibly be.

Meanwhile in the Realm of Rebirth

Ranma entered, wearing a forest green skirt that she hated when she saw the newspaper outside her home. Bending down she picked it up and read the headline, her mouth dropping in shock.

"One year ago was the Nerima battle. The sad reminder of a great war. Sailor Saturn destroyed the whole ward, leaving it as nothing but a crater. It started at the Tendo Dojo. The list of the deceased are: Shampoo, Mousse, Ryoga Hibiki, Genma, Nodoka, and Ranma Saotome, Soun, Akane, Kasumi, Ranko Tendo. Ukyo Kuonji, Taro, the whole Kuno family. Happossia and Cologne."

"We managed to get an interview with the Ice Ki master herself, Nabiki Tendo, the only survivor."

"I'm going to kill the scouts!" Nabiki yelled. "They will be destroyed! They killed my family for no reason! The scouts are enemies of the people!"

"Now I know what I am here for and the mystery of this pen," Ranma said.

The lair of Nabiki Tendo: Icy Bank.

Nabiki was using her Ki to build Icers, super strong, heat resistance ice men.

"I'm not sure," Ami said.

"I don't believe you!" Rei and Makoto yelled.

"I watched her die a death so horrific there was no way she could survive it!" Makoto yelled.

Ranma left the shrine.

"There is an Attack at the Mall!" Ami announced before Rei nodded her head.

"Let's go!"

After the girls transformed into their Sailor Scout uniforms they arrived at the mall to see it already being destroyed.

"Over-here!" A voice said, making Ranma turn around. "Who are you?"

"That can't be revealed yet. To gain their trust you must save their princess. Look in your Ki pocket."

Ranma summoned her ki and in her hand was a pen with a crystal star on it.

"A pen?" Ami questioned as Rei's eyes widened.

"Say 'Crystal Power Make-Up'." She ordered and Ranma did. Suddenly her body glowed and when it was over she was wearing a black fuku and sliver leotard with gray bow. She also had black above the knee five inch high-heel boots and long black above the elbow gloves. She also had a tiara on her hair which flowed down to her tail bone.

"What did you do to me!" Space yelled. "Tell me how to change back!"

"We did nothing, it was a part of you already. If she told me how I would have told you. As long as a fight is going on you half to fight too or be locked in that outfit until you fight. Fighting is much easy then trying to figure the outfit out.

"Help me!" Eternal Sailor Moon yelled as she got trapped in a ice block with her head free.

The other scouts were too busy trying to avoid ice bombs to help her.

"Space Star blast!"

"She's here," Pluto said as she block an ice attack.

Sailor Space destroyed the demons and left.

"No matter what you do the future is already set," Pluto said as she saw space. "I know I have lost to fate more then I would like to admit."

"So how do I get out of this outfit?" Ranko asked.

"I don't know," Pluto said.

"So I'm stuck wearing this until it wants to change me back?" Ranko asked.

"If you are strong enough in spiritual energy control you might be able to master it. I will warn you that it hate to be controlled."

"I'll see you soon," Pluto said.

Back with the Winx Club:

A month later Bloom was finally able to walk once more and, after a walk around the school, entered the dorm. "Where is everyone? Bloom asked.

"Flora, wanted some time with her flowers," Layla said.

"Tecna went to the computer lab," Stella said.

"Musa went to the music store," Roxy added. "It strange that they would avoid a meeting."

"Yeah they would never do that," Stella said.

"I think I know what they are trying to hide," Bloom decided, crossing her arms.

"Why?" Layla, Roxy and Stella asked.

"I think one of them has been a DARKNIX FAIRY."

"WHAT?"

"Your right," Musa interrupted as she and Tecna walked inside. "But you going to have to find out which one of us it is."

"What?" The girls all yelled including Bloom.

"Good luck," Tecna said.

"That was weird," Layla said.

"Is that why they didn't meet with us?" Roxy asked.

"Most likely," Bloom said.

Little that they did know that before the girls had walked inside the dorm they had prepared another meeting of their own in the library. The three of them sat around the table in silence until Tecna spoke up. "You know what this meeting that Bloom is having is about, right?" Both Flora and Musa sighed.

"I know what I have to do," Flora explained. "The truth was going to come out sometime."

"Not so fast, Flora. Let's see if they can figure out the truth on their own first," Tecna suggested.

"A secret like this must only be told when they can handle it," Musa agreed and Flora nodded her head. "But I think someone is really close to becoming one themselves and that they are too close to help themselves." Flora said.

"I agree and its going to be dangerous." Tecna said.

With the Guardians:

Will saw smoke from the sliver dragon before she started running inside, worried that her mother was inside. When she got there strange and ugly creatures were attack attacking.

"What do we do?" Cornelia asked, arriving at her side.

Will had a flashback to her meeting with the oracle.

"Will you have a hard choice to make, now that you have become one with the heart. Prophecies always have some truths to them. This is the time where I can't help you. I'm blind these days."

"Will!" Cornelia yelled, snapping her from her daze.

"The more power you have the less choices you have," Will muttered before yelling. "Secret are out! Guardians unite!" After defeating all the creatures the other parents that were held hostage fainted. All but one. Susan, Will's mother.

"I knew she was special," Susan smiled.

_Juuban, Tokyo._

Ranma felt a cold wind before seeing a star in the daytime. "Space Crystal Power Make-up!"

"You felt it too?" Pluto asked.

"The joining is going to start. Everyone must meet at moonlight lake tonight."

"Understood," Pluto said.

_One hour before midnight at moonlight lake:_

"Good you have come," Space said.

"What's going on?" Moon asked.

"It's time for the bonding rite," Pluto said.

"The bonding rite?"

"Yes, every scout must say their planet's words of vow," Space said. "As you can see mercury and the moon have to go first. Time isn't going to wait."

"Hey that's my line!" Pluto yelled.

"As you always say; Time is it's own master and no man, women, god, or demons can change it. All that has happen is the will of time," Space said, mocking Pluto who frowned.

The scouts appeared in a temple.

"Where are we?" Moon asked.

"Too bad you don't remember," Space said. "Pluto I got a gift for you."

"Sailor Earth come out!"

"It can't be?" Pluto said before fainting.

"Naru?" Moon asked.

"Surprised Usagi?" Sailor Earth asked.

"You knew?" Moon asked.

"I was awaken before you," Earth said.

"Sorry to cut this short, But time isn't going to wait. Scouts stand on your sign." _****who says this line?****_

"Why can't I move!" Mars yelled.

"The bonding protocol," Space said.

"Ready Moon?"

"Yes," Moon said.

"I Sailor Space, Guardian of the bonding temples of the sliver age, give permission for Sailor moon to bond with the great crystal."

"I princess, Usagi vow on the sliver crystal to do what is needed by my mother's sacrifice!" Moon screamed and fell down.

"Why can't we move yet?" Mars asked.

"You don't remember your first time?" Space asked. "It's simple. She has to pass a test."

_Usagi's mind:_

She screamed when another version of herself approached.

"This is one of the future. Look down. Your teammates killed by your sword. You said you could take another human's life. But you did. Ten of them. Your teammates."

"This isn't real!" Moon yelled.

"It will be."

"How do you know?"

"I am you. Pluto and Venus were my first kills. I stay with the humans that I knew was wrong but I had to because of the vow I made. The scouts turned against me. Ami lasted the longest. Unlike the others she had found a way to stop the taking of her powers. Pluto's last words were a laugh."

"I knew we were going to fight human one day, the real princess would know that sometimes that time forces you to break a vow. Even if you defeat us all I can't really be killed. So when you die or start to regret I will know."

"No! I can't!" Usagi yelled.

"Choose, you must."

"...!"

"You will have to sacrifice at least one thing. Your beliefs or your teammates. Time will force you to pick one side sooner or later."

"I have decided. It's..."

_Real world:_

"Sliver moon Warrior power Make-up!"

"She passed her test," Space said. "Well a part of it."

"Meet at the same spot tonight."

Eight more nights passed. All scouts passed their bonding tests. Mars almost failed. She almost didn't get the final kid from an erupting volcano. Even Sailor sun showed up. The scouts were get worried about the up coming battle.

_Five days later:_

"Headline news! Nabiki Tendo is going to kill the scouts."

"We have to fight her," Usagi said.

"Bad news," Ami said. "Those ice men are real human beings."

"Your attack should heal them," Pluto said.

"There is something fishy here," Space said. "I wonder? Hold them off I have an idea. As Pluto said it's easy for space and Sun to stop her powers."

"Understood," Moon said. "SCOUTS MOVE OUT! Plan D!"

Luna smiled. She knew this was going to come. She knew what space was thinking too.

Space walked through the ruined subway station of Nerima.

"Ranko come out if you don't want to be revealed!" Ranma yelled. "If you aren't here in five minutes I will get the scouts to search every inch of this station!"

"Fine, no need to get mean," Ranko said, as she came out of one of the tunnels. "How did you figure it out?"

"It's easy to see that Kasumi was sailor sun. It was easy to know the only way sun control her powers was if she was an angle. Angle of Nerima? Come on. Let me guess everyone is alive?"

Ranko put her head down.

"Caught!" Space said. "Nabiki is going to kill the scouts! She thinks they killed you."

"No we can't."

"Sorry but we have to, Kasumi said as she came out if the station camera control room. It is over. It's gone too far."

"I agree," Akane said.

"Nabiki is bad news," Tofu said.

"The battle has already started!" Space said.

"Let's go! Everyone the time is NOW!"

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

(Check out Scouts betrayed a Shattered hearts side story coming soon!)

Oh no! Will the scouts be saved in time? Which one of the Winx is hiding a painful secret? What price does will Will have to pay for revealing the guardians? All that can be said is some secrets are best kept as it is. But at the time like this will it is win or death, can the girls make up their mind if secrets are worth keeping? Find out next time in Shattered Hearts Chapter 5 The Last Tendo's Army!

This is going to be at least two books long. So don't worry! As long as I can I will keep writing this.

Please review! Constructive criticism. All flame will be given to Bloom and Ranma so they will have more power!


	6. Chapter 6

**Shattered Hearts**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that are in this story.

Chapter 6

The Last Tendo's Army

"Let's go!" Ranko said.

The Amazons, Kuno clan, other Tendos, and the Saotomes all ran to Icy banking.

The scouts made it through to the lobby without a problem and Moon thought it had been too easy. She was right. After making it this far, Nabiki stood before them with a smirk.

Outside:

"Oh Shit!" Ranko yelled.

"Ranko!" Nodoka chastised.

"Sorry mother," Ranko apologised before Akane interrupted. Ranko=ranma from the scout's dimension Ranma= is from the chaos Dimension.

"Let's Hurry, where are the scouts?" she asked.

The guard at the door was going to say nothing, but being by 14 blazing battle auras he turn and ran, go they are in there. Just don't kill me! The guard to the vault yelled. It look like a normal bank.

The group ran down the stairs and saw the Scouts were in a bad position. "Stop!" Akane ordered. Nabiki stopped when she heard the familiar voice of someone who she knew was dead. It was impossible and hearing their voice after such a long time made her scared. How was it possible?

"It..can't be," she stuttered, looking at the two before her. "No it isn't…one of you us messing with my mind!"

"Nabiki I challenge you to a duel!" Ranko and Akane yelled in unison.

"Remember the rules of anything goes? If we challenge you have to take it no matter what," Ranma explained.

"The realm visitor," Nabiki sighed before nodding here head. "I accept but you must referee."

"Deal!" Ranma said.

Nabiki stood in one corner.

Ranko and Akane stood in the other.

"Begin!" Ranma yelled.

It was a fight to see.

"I always knew you were jealous of my skill in martial arts," Akane mocked making Nabiki run forwards with anger pulsing through her veins.

"Malletsama! Mallet Blasting!" Akane yelled.

"Okay so you are my sister," Nabiki replied, turning to see Ranko.

"Jusenkyo freedom!" He yelled and she fell to her knees in defeat.

"I give," she sighed breathlessly.

"You know you are going to jail," Akane noted.

I know, the humans that I turned into Ice monsters, Nabiki said sadly.

With the Guardians:

"That was tough," Irma sighed.

"Spill it!" The parents of the Cook, Lair, and Hail family all yelled,

"I'll do it, Will," Tibor spoke, stepping forwards. "Don't be mad at them. These girls are heroes. Every time there is a major threat to every world and or dimension the members of infinity chose five girls to wield power of nature. These girls have saved a whole kingdom, better yet the entire universe. Hay Lin is the guardian of air, Cornelia is the guardian of the earth, Irma is the guardian of water, Taranee is the guardian of fire and Will…" he paused, looking to her mother. "Will is the keeper of the heart and the chosen one of Shin Jing." Wills mother didn't seem to understand the news or maybe she just didn't care.

Will stepped forwards. "Look I know you grounded me but it doesn't matter how many times you try to stop me from going into danger I will always sneak out to help my friends," she spoke confidently. "I hate to say it but we are in a war! And I am not just going to sit around in my bedroom when I have the power to stop it! **There is NOTHING THAT WILL STOP ME!** Not you and not out enemies!"

In Kandahar:

"Impressive," Luba acknowledged. She is right. A war is bound to happen.

"Indeed," the Oracle agreed. "And this time the guardians are on their own."

"I know she will help them increase their power up," Matt said.

Yes, most guardians never reach this stage, Luba said.

"I was never expecting Nerima to be included. I guess this is why we can't help at all," the Oracle said.

"Nerima is the chaos center," Luba explained, placing a hand on the Oracle's shoulder. "But I believe Will and the others can do it."

Back at the Sliver Dragon:

"Same here!" Cornelia yelled, standing next to Will with strength in her eyes.

"We are a team and no one can change that!" Irma agreed.

"As you can see it is unwise to stop us!" Taranee yelled.

"Friends always stick together!" Hay Lin yelled.

The front door burst open as a group of tall red creatures come in and started destroying the place.

Their parents moved away though the girls remained firm.

"We are a team," Hay Lin spoke.

"Together we are strong," Cornelia added.

"We are powerful with teamwork!" Taranee yelled.

"Five as one!" Irma yelled.

"We are the guardians!" Will yelled as the heart glowed bright and brighter, its light surrounding the guardians. Will could feel the power coursing through her body and when the light disappeared their families mouths dropped in awe. Standing before them were the much changed guardians.

Will was now wearing a red blouse and blue knee-length skirt. She still had the strip tights. Her wings were bigger. On her right hand was the marking of the heart.

Irma was wearing a Auqa blue blouse with simi-green, blue mini-skirt with the normal tights. Her wings were bigger. Also on her right hand was the water symbol.

Taranee was now wearing a fire red skirt and blouse. The same tights and her right hand was the mark of fire.

Cornelia was now wearing a forest green ankle-length skirt with spilt sides to help movement. She still had on the same tights on both her wrists she had rose bracelets. And the earth marking on her right hand.

Hay Lin was now wearing a sky blue chinese dress with the normal tights and the air symbol on her right wrist.

"This is different," Will admiring herself and the others.

"You five have started to truly bond with the five elements," Tibor smiled. "You have reached the next stage of your transformation."

Back in Kandahar:

"Will has passed the first major test," Luba said shocked.

"I'm not surprised," the Oracle admitted. "They even defeated us."

Back with the guardians:

With more power, Will smiled before the girls linked hands and the Red fiends all tried to flee. Then one single blast erupted from the heart and made the Red Fiends turn to a pile of ash.

At cafe Mew Mew.

"Damn it! Why isn't this thing working!" Ryou yelled.

"Meow," Ichigo said in an attempt to try and calm her friend down. Though the mean looks received by the other girls turned animals wasn't helping. Ichigo had volunteered to take guard duty. She walked towards a needle, containing human DNA and touched it with her paw. 'Maybe I don't need Human DNA but need Fusion DNA'

Ichigo went first. To give a sample of fusion DNA.

Ryou wasn't expecting the DNA of the Animals to fuse so Completely.

Ichigo was mad to, but the others were more so, Ichigo decided to protect Ryou while he worked on figuring why the Animal transformation went and the ability to control it.

That night a collar was put on her neck and Ichigo thought about being human again. Her body felt strange as a white flash of light from her chest covered her body and she opened her eyes. She was standing on her two human legs with the collar now a bracelet.

"It worked! I was beginning to forget how to talk," Ichigo smiled.

"Let get the others," Ryou replied happily.

"Yes we should," Ichigo agreed.

Soon everyone was human again.

"I didn't like being small," Mint explained as Lettuce wriggled her toes.

"I'm just happy to have legs again."

Back with the scouts:

"How did you live? I thought you were killed by them!" Nabiki yelled.

"Fell into the subway line," Ranko explained simply and she turned to begin walking away. "Okay, well I'm going."

"Sorry sister, but you are going to jail," Kasumi reminded and she stopped, knowing that she had to. "Fine," she sighed.

"Where did the other Ranma go?" Akane asked when the ground beneath her feet shook and the walls started doing the same. "What's happening?"

"Bad news. The walls are super weak. They will break anytime," Pluto replied. "The war," she paused. "The war is starting."

AN: Oh no! The guardians are getting ready for a war, so are the Jusenkyo team, as well as the fairies. The scouts just found out about it. Where is Ranma going to end up next? One thing is for sure and that is the clam before the storm hasn't even started! Find out more in Shattered Hearts Chapter Seven Secrets of the Past!


	7. Chapter 7

**Shattered Hearts**

**Chapter 7 Secrets of the Past**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character that are in this story.

As Ranma travelled through the warps she heard a voice.

"Ranma come in!"

It was Cologne.

"Yes?" Ranma asked.

"I'm talking through the ring on your right ear," Cologne said.

"I been to two other worlds, both ours and where there is no Nerima. Both had a hidden war, is there a connection?" Ranma asked.

**"In the heart of Kandkra:**

The Oracle sneezed. "Not my failure!" He wailed.

**In Alfea**

Faragonda sneezed and Bloom, Musa, Flora and Tecna soon followed afterwards.

"Ranma, it is time," Cologne said. "Jusenkyo isn't good or bad. This is something we just found out two days ago. Long ago there was just one world, but that world was made by a great dragon. His daughter made the world of her own, but sadly the creatures of this world grew distrustful. She was killed by her own creations. She did do two things. She had a daughter and she made different worlds like her father did before her. To make sure that dragons never came here again. A poor man hatched the egg, but when the girl was at the age of ten he was killed and the dragon was forced into the spring. Now the magic in her body couldn't be controlled. So it made Jusenkyo it's playground. However, dragons can give birth at a young age in dragon form and she did. You are part of that line."

"Me a dragon? You gotta be kidding me!" Ranma said.

"Prince Herb is the same line, and only a dragon can defeat another dragon and still show compassion," Cologne said. "And yet you did defeat Herb, but still saved his life from the collapsing mountain."

"Okay." Ranma said.

Magical dimension:

Alfea

"Winx Club report to Ms. Faragonda's office ASAP!" Her voice called over the loud speaker. When the girls opened the door they saw her sitting at her desk, looking serious.

"Yes Faragonda?" Bloom asked, as they entered the room.

That was fast, Faragonda said.

We were coming here to talk, Bloom said.

Domino has a Dark secret, Faragonda said. The King and Queen says you aren't ready for this, and I agree with them, but Time has force our hands once again. You will most likely hate me and your parents for this. Valtor is nothing next to this. I know you will feel the need to kill me after this. I won't fight.

"Girls do not stop her at all! It is her right. Understand?" Faragonda said.

"I understand," Musa said.

"Are you crazy?" Stella yelled.

"I agree with Musa," Roxy and Flora said.

"Some Secrets can be painful," Tecna said sadly.

"Now it is time to reveal the darkest part of Domino's History," Faragonda said. It is a story of a great hero, and epic betrayal.

Long ago the Dragon knew that she would have to pass on her powers of life. However that promised power tore apart the world. The war sadden the Great dragon enough that she threaten to destroy the world but she would watched for 1,000 years before she would act. Years past with no change. But on the date of doom a Powerful fairy rose up and the dragon grew hopeful. The dragon gave her power from herself in the promise that she would stop the wars. She did. But the power grew within her. She craved more. She went to take the Dragon's power. In rage of Betrayal the Dragon tore the Fairy's soul out. She also took out a unborn child. The only way to save to child was for the dragon to become one with the child. That child became the rule of Domino. And that started your line. You have a deep connection to others because of with that betrayal. And you are the Dragon's Soul.

"YOU'RE LYING!" Bloom yelled as she tackled Faragonda.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to be the one to tell you," Faragonda said.

"NO! IT CAN'T BE! NO I DON'T WANT TO BELIEVE! IT'S TRUE, ISN'T IT?" Bloom wailed.

"I'm sorry," Faragonda said.

Bloom ran.

Roxy and Flora got in the way of the others.

"Move," Stella said.

"The best thing for Bloom is to be alone," Roxy said.

"I agree," Flora said. "I may not look like it, but I have a secret that makes me understand what she is going through. I needed time. So if you want to go see bloom get through me FIRST!"

"Count me in," Roxy said.

"Same here," Musa said.

"And me as well," Tecna said.

"Fine," Stella said.

Bloom's bed:

Bloom sat crying.

"Go away Daphne!" Bloom yelled.

"When you are ready come find me. To face what coming you had to know the real truth. Not the False version. Search your heart."

"Daphne appeared outside of Bloom's room. She sealed herself in her own room. Damn it is an old one! One that is used to keep everyone out until the one who cast it has killed himself or herself."

"Stand back, I can Break it," Flora said.

"This lock is only broken by powerful nature magic," Roxy said.

"Just trust me," Flora said.

Flora just ran through and knocked the spell away from Bloom.

"Fool," Flora said. "I will not lose someone that I think that is part of my family! If you kill yourself I will too!"

"Each one of your friends is hiding something. I told you I has a secret too painful to share. But if you are going to act this way, because you can't handle the Truth. Maybe I would been better if I have never met you!"

Bloom felt like her heart had been forcefully removed from her body stomped on and thrown against the wall. And then put back.

The others had to wince at Flora's words.

"Face it Bloom you don't want to see me when I'm raging. And I'm really close to it!" Flora yelled.

Bloom knew she had made a bad mistake if Flora was yelling at her.

"Just so you won't do anything so stupid. PLANT TRAP!"

Bloom felt pain as the vines pinned her to the bed.

"That's right, a gift to me from the Golden Kingdom. These vines are connected to the Water Stars. The more you move the more pain you will feel. This will allow me to get some sleep. Flora summoned a normal vine over Bloom's mouth."

Next morning.

"Face it Bloom. You don't know what you are dealing with. Layla is right you don't deserve Sky!" Flora said.

Flora freed Bloom and left.

Bloom wasn't so sure any more.

Little that she didn't know was that one bond that a fairy need is being tested. Trust.

Faragonda sighed.

"Trust is so fragile," Faragonda said

"It is," Griffin agree.

"Their are times when it will be tested. It can grow stronger after, but the main question is: Can that Trust withstand the test or will it shatter? A Fairy's greatest strength but also her most powerful weakness too."

It is a hard one to learn, I fear for Bloom's sanity.

"I do too," Griffin said.

"This time we might have to fight an enemy from within," Faragonda said.

"Roxy go ahead and tell her," Griffin said.

Tokyo, Cafe Mew Mew:

Ryou sighed.

"It is time to tell you girls a secret. You five are not fully human, you were until your DNA merged with the animal DNA. You are humanils."

With the Scouts.

Usagi was having a bad nightmare.

Inside her nightmare:

"Kill the princess of each planet of the fake kingdom!" Rina yelled.

The Princess of Mars hated the Moon Kingdom. They have been at war for 40 years. Nether side never admit defeat.

Then suddenly Mars lost their friends. Sun, and Saturn stay by her side. But when sailor Space came herself was defeated without anyone knowing it.

Working together Sun and Saturn fought of Space attacks. But they were too weak. Sure Saturn can completely destroy life. Sun can wipe out a galaxy. But sun next to space is like next to Mercury to Saturn.

The three were forced to join the kingdom or let their world become a monster fillied land.

Usagi woke up screaming in Rei's home.

My mother... Serenity is a war Criminal! She wailed. Pluto was order to kill her. But the spell put Pluto's family in danger. I'm a daughter of a villain!

Ami, Makoto, Minako, Rei all fainted.

"I'm sorry," Pluto said.

In the temple of kandakra the Oracle felt the walls between the realm grow cracks.

"You know my past. Yet you five don't kill me," The Oracle said.

"Those girls have Gone through a lot," Matt said.

"But still each team must past a test that might kill them," Sky said. "Although they will live they will be dead in their own souls. The greatest and one of the most painful trials of them all. The test of Trust."

Back in Magix:

Timmy sighed.

"I I'm worried about them, too," Riven said.

"Hey! I found something!" Brandon shouted.

"Yes?" Helia asked.

"If we can pass the test of traits we can bring back Nabu. If we do that we will make Layla really happen," Brandon said.

"Yes, Bloom needs happiness around her. We need the girls help."

"A mission should lift their spirits."

"I heard and already contracted Faragonda." Saladin said.

Kandarkar:

"It is time to tell the Guardians of Dark Kandarkar!" The Oracle exclaimed. Luba summon them please.

"Yes?" Will asked.

"It is time for you to learn the real story of the Heart, and Dark Kandarkar!"

"What?" Everyone shouted.

"I'm listening," Will said.

It is the moment of my greatest Failure. Long ago there was...

To be continued!

Will Bloom recover? What's the Oracle's secret? Can our heroes pass the Hardest test of them all? All that can be said is all the realms are at a Dark crossroad. And the storm hasn't even formed! Is this the total end of all life, or is There a small piece of hope left? Find out next in Shattered Hearts Chapter 8 the Oracle's mistake! And chapter 9 Cause and effect.  
>If you thought this chapter was gut-wrenching you will cry in the next chapter so hard that you will need water to finish it!<p>

Yes I'm mean. Epic cliffhanger, Right?


	8. Chapter 8 Oracle's mistake!

Shattered Hearts

Chapter 8 The Oracle's Mistake!

"Long ago," The Oracle started, "I was a foolish kid. I knew I had rare power. One day I watched my family being killed. I was killed too. But after watching me fight without anger I was summoned here. The first Oracle started to train me. I was foolish enough to think that I could create and control a being of total darkness. I did, but I lost control. This place became dark. We ran. Years passed as we trained in light magic. With me in lead to die, to pay for my actions we attacked. However we weren't counting on Shin Jing. Her sacrifice for the dragons sent a blast of pure light through the realms. The heart formed in this battle. The dark being formed into a dark heart. And that heart was trapped in the Heart that you now carry. All I can say is there will be a time when you will need to reach into the dark depths of your soul and pass the dark heart on to its true user. You are the only one who can do it. I didn't pick you five, Shin Jing did."

Irma and Cornelia were both passed out. Taranee was white as a sheet. Hay Lin stood shaking. Will was just twitching. They had thought the Oracle choose them. But to find out a living entity choose them was quite shocking.

**Back at the Sliver Dragon:**

"Are they okay?" Susan asked.

"The one that might not be is Will," Yan Lin said.

"I can't do it," Will said.

"Excuse us, we will only be awhile," Cornelia said pulling Will downstairs to the basement. Her grip increased before she slammed the distraught Will into the wall**.**

"Fool!" Cornelia yelled.

"But..."

"Will you just Shut up and listen or do I half to make you?" Cornelia yelled.

"Did you know what really brought me back to fight, that night with the radio? It wasn't your voice. But it was the determination in it that did it. The same one that help Elyon defeat her brother! The same one that stayed faithful to Matt while he was in the control of Nerissa! The same one who defeated Snakeboy! That determination convinced me to fight! I know I thought I could be better leader then you. But you have it in you! Now you're just going to give up? Maybe it is a good thing that Matt is gone. You don't deserve him!"

"Take that back!" Will yelled.

"Make me!" Cornelia yelled.

"I will!" Will yelled as she grabbed Cornelia's hands and shoved her while Irma shook her head from side to side. Irma, Taranee, and Hay Lin watched as the two girls fight it out.

One hour later:

"Good to have you back, Will," Cornelia said, placing an ice pack against her injured hand.

"Help!" Yan Lin yelled suddenly from upstairs.

"Time to fight again," Will said.

In Candracar:

"The main heroes have taken a step into their hardest challenge yet," The Oracle said.

"The test that most teams fail," Luba said.

"The bond of Trust."

"The question remains is, are they strong enough to withstand this?"

"That is one question that time will answer on its own," the Oracle said.

"Matt, it is your turn to act tonight," Shin Jing said. "Will is very unstable right now. She is losing faith in herself and her friends. You must help me."

"I will," Matt nodded.

Back at the Sliver Dragon:

The parents all smiled as they watched their daughters fight with skill.

But Susan was extremely worried about her daughter.

That night:

"I'm proud of you," Susan said. "I understand there are something's that are better kept a secret. You are old enough to make your own choices. I believe in you."

Will's room that night:

"Will." A voice called out.

"Shin Jing?" Will asked.

"Yes will." Shin Jing said.

I must be dreaming, Will said. Strange what's with the crystals

they are here for a special reason, this is the Home of the Heart, Shin Jing said.

"Why are you here?" Will asked.

"I have to tell you why I picked you five," Shin Jing said.

Will just looked at Shin Jing confused. Shin Jing was wearing a Chinese dress.

"There are five traits needed. And they aren't physical. It is shown by action. They are; Honesty, Loyalty, Generosity, Courage, and Kindness. You are a rare being that holds all five. There are times when you can't be honest with others. But the others have one of the five in themselves to balance everyone out."

"I picked Irma because she is Honest. She always speaks her mind. I went with Cornelia as the earth because she is Loyal to her friends but that can be questioned at some points in time."

"Taranee was prefect with her Kindness. Fire isn't always bad but it isn't always good. She has a special ability that puts her near the heart."

"Hay Lin is Generosity and you, Will, are Courage. Just remember that."

"I have to agree with that," Matt said. As his ghostly image appears in Will's dream.

"MATT!?"

"Yes Will, I was given permission to visit you. I will always love you."

"Why are you here?" Will asked. She never had dream this could happen and it was in her dream too.

"I came to tell you what I look for in my family. Loyalty, Courage to do what is needed no matter the price, and honesty too. If we make it through this challenge will you marry me?" Matt hands her a ring with a diamond on it.

"Yes," Will said before fainting.

Next morning, to will surprise the ring that she thought was a dream was on her nightstand still in the box.

"Are you ready?" Will asked.

"Do we even have to answer that question?" Cornelia asked.

"Hey that's my line!" Irma yelled.

The five girls all laughed. The five vanished.

**Silver Dragon:**

"They have what it takes," Tom lair said.

"They will win," Elizabeth said.

"I hate to see stuff thrown on them, but they have the correct things for the job ahead," Teressa Cook said.

"I always Believed in you Will!" Susan yelled. "Never give in!"

In Candracar:

"One trial down," Luba said.

"They have past a very painful trial," The Oracle said. "They are connected with each other and their power. This link might mean their death."

A/N: The W.I.T.C.H. girls have passed their trial or have they? Is the Oracle right? Will they be killed? What about the Winx? Or the sailor scouts? Can't forget the Tokyo Mew Mew either. What about their tests? And what in the world happened to Ranma? As usual question always reveal more questions than answers. Find out if the Questions are answered in Shattered Hearts chapter 9 - Cause and Effect.


	9. Chapter 9 Cause and effect

**Shattered hearts chapter 9 cause and effect.**

Bloom sigh as she walked around the town of Magix. She knew the problem was that this prophecy had made to sides of her friends. She was questioning a very deep question. Does everything that has a cause needs an effect?

Well she wasn't the only one thinking that every same question. Some more then other. The simple truth is that question can't even be answer. You see the rules states that for the cause to happen something must had caused the effect to happen. It is really an endless loop.

It is what our heroes are trapped in now.

Cafe Mew Mew. Ichigo was just waiting for something. She like the ability to transform into animal for. She found out that if they don't spend at least two hours of every day it forces them into it for two days. It was very painful.

Will and in the other Tokyo with Usagi were thinking about the fact that they were chosen to be leaders.

Unknown to Ranma she was sitting in a garden of the Temple of Kardrakar. And she was doing something. She was question if she was truly male or female. And the fact that she didn't even know the answer scared her/him. She was fighting the fact that she was meant to be a girl or a boy. She didn't know at all and she was losing badly even if you could call it an fight.

"Welcome chosen one, I'm the Oracle." the Oracle said

"So why did you chose me?" Ranma asked.

The Oracle shakes his head. "I did not chose you. It was you who really made the choice. Well your mind did. Come with me and let's watch another chosen one."

**The Viewing Pool Room:**

The Pool showed Bloom.

"She is about to make a grave mistake and the only way to save the future is through great pain. But this future has already be set. No one can even try to change it. No matter how much they want to. It's a important lesson but most painful one too. Watch watch the show, Ramma."

**Magix, Dark Woods:**

"Sisters, do you really think that time can't be changed?' Icy asked

"Who knows," Stormy replied.

"Got a Plan?" Darcy asked.

"This spell is to send one back in time," Icy said.

"Who?" Darcy asked. "One of us?"

"No, Bloom," Icy said.

Darcy and Stormy smirked.

"God and Goddess of time send one back to the Path of her planet's death! Seek and send Bloom!"

**Temple of Kandrakar:**

"It's about to happen," The Oracle said. "She going to give herself pain that no one should ever need. And Yes Daphne knew the truth along."

"How about my life?" Ranma asked.

"You had a hard life but it's nothing next to yours. For what Bloom will have to deal is next to yours as if your was getting a shot at the Doctor's office," the Oracle said. 

**Alfea:**

Stella watched as Bloom vanished.

"The event has started," Daphne said. "She has gone back in time to help the future but first she will end it."

"Don't tell me, that Bloom is the one that makes sure that she gets to earth as a baby also killing you?" Stella asked.

"I won't then," Daphne said, causing all the girls to faint.

"I assumed so," Faragonda said. "Time is a funny thing. Love can pass through time, but bodies can't. Time spells lesson the time of the Caster's life. Three are needed to fix that trap." 

**Time, before the Fall: 6 months before the war of the Witches:**

Bloom saw Daphne flying about in Enchantix mode. She used her magic to hide herself as a castle maid. She wanted to stop the fall. But she decided to forgot a lesson that was learn in her first year in the future. **NEVER MESS WITH TIME.**

Time passes and soon she sees herself being borne.

The news of the war has reached the castle and the queen and king prepare for battle.

Bloom kills the person who is the one that is to kill Daphne. But as Daphne got to the portal the castle was hit by a bomb crushing the sister and baby Bloom. 

**The Present B:**

Bloom is shocked to see through her arms. She gets ready to block an rock traveling through space it passes through her.

"I'm dead?" She asked herself.

"You are being punished for breaking the laws of nature. That person you killed was the one that enable you to being thrown into the portal which allowed daphne to get a Rare transformation The Lightix. If you are wondering where we are. This void used to be Magix. Here the Death report of the bomb attack."

"Breaking News Magix is Gone!"

"Death report!"

"9,000,000!"

"List below."

'Deaths of: red Fountain:"

"Sky, Brandon, Riven, Heila, Timmy, and Nabu."

"Alfea death list includes:"

"Stella, Musa, Tecna, Flora, and  
>Layla. The changed Witch, Mirta is also on the list."<p>

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Bloom yells. "I must fix it!"

"It's impossible."

"I will do it," Bloom said.

"You don't have the guts needed."

"I do," Bloom said.

"The only open zone now is after your killed and the falling of the roof, you must take your Sister's life. Can you?"

"What?!" Bloom said shocked.

"That's what I thought, you can't do it. It's the only way."

"I can do it." Bloom said.

"Bet you can't."

"Send me back," Bloom said.

"Okay, time is short."

"Oh no! What did I just promised to do?" Bloom asked herself.

"As she ran through the castle she saw the Meeting with Stella which allowed her to find out the truth and other moments of that life flashed through her mind as well as the Void area that used to be Magix."

"I have to do this." Bloom thought.

She watches Daphne open the portal.

"Dragon's...

…...BLAST!" Bloom yelled.

As the roof falls she returns to Present A:

"Fire wall!" Bloom shouts as she see her friends about to die at the hands of the Trix.

"I should have know it was you three!" Bloom yelled. "I just had to live through a very painful moment but if you want to fight be ready to lay down your life! And I had it up here with you three! She yelled glowing red. You choice. Fight and die or run."

The three Trix all ran as if a firestorm was on their heels.

Bloom walked into her room and slam the door shut.

"Ouch! I never saw Bloom this Mad before," Stella said.

"I say mad is an understatement," Musa said. "She is raging right now we have to give her time. And hope that Daphne can help." 

**With the Trix:**

"Shit! That planed failed!" Icy yelled.

"Sister another piece of the prophecy has be revealed!" Stormy yelled.

"Read it," Darcy said.

"Time can be change,  
>The time traveler will hurt the future,<br>But she will fix it,  
>When she kills her own kin."<p>

"What the heck!" Darcy said. "You telling me that Bloom killed her own sister to make sure that a future could happen? But I remember ruling after our Mothers surrender their thrones to us."

"Are we stupid?" Stormy asked.

"What did you say?" Both Darcy and Icy yelled.

"It's looks like Bloom has the Full dragon in her soul," Stormy said.

"That means she's a 2000 born baby," Icy said. "No wonder why it took so long for the Water Stars to take her out. Our goal has just got harder. Her power can't be taken away because it's linked with her Soul. Even in Death."

"It looks like she is the only few that can travel time," Stormy said.

"Killing Bloom just got harder," Icy said. 

**Alfea Bloom and Flora's Room:**

"I knew the Truth along," Daphne said.

"Why didn't you tell me!" Bloom yelled.

"I knew time had to be followed no matter what or how painful it is," Daphne said.

"That's a lie," Bloom said.

"The truth is now able to be told," Daphne said. "I'm not really dead or alive. Your blast made me earn a rare transformation. The Lightix. That is how I was able to enter you dreams and joined with you to set our people free. Although I can be save it's impossible right now. Just remember this fact: follow time well and good surprises are soon to follow, but sacrifice time the way it is to be punishment of pain will be your friend. You already fail once but you did fix it. A punishment is already set for you. And your friends know it will happen. See you soon, little sister, after your punishment."

"Bloom?" Asked a man.

"Yes?" Bloom asked.

"I'm from the TMFD. Otherwise known as the Time Mistake Fixer Department. It's looks like you have a Punishment for time traveling. Usually it's really bad, but since a spell casted by someone else we are allowed to go easy. Please transform."

Bloom did.

"You have earn the small days punishment. We have the fairy transform so during the punishment so that the Transformation doesn't allow the fairy to get big again."

"Size and time connect with the one in front of me, make her live as if she was locked in miniature form but keep her able to transform!"

Bloom blacked out.

Bloom came to and everything was huge.

"It has been given, time will be done when time knows when you had enough. Have a good day."

Can Bloom handle paying the price of messing with time? Next time, on Shattered Hearts a dark and painful secret will be revealed! Not even Faragonda knows this one. Want to find out? Stay tune for Shattered Hearts chapter 10 Flora's Darkest Secret! I can only tell the truth can hurt.


End file.
